


The Stress of Jonathan(Delirious)

by Kassandra_the_fluffle



Category: Banana Bus Squad, H2ODelirious - Fandom, VanossGaming (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Am I tagging right?, H2OVanoss - Freeform, Love, M/M, Minicat - Freeform, Suffering, XD, enjoy i guess, its pretty bad writing tho, not bad suffering tho, spanglish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 25,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassandra_the_fluffle/pseuds/Kassandra_the_fluffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delirious is mystery when it comes to his friends. Lui then decides to invite All of his friends to hang out and chill. Due to him seeing them work their asses off on long nights of editing and rendering. Delirious on the other hand is already going to California for another reason that's giving him more stress than YouTube. Can Delirious find a way to relax?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just to let anyone who's reading in this story Delirious is Latino so their will be spanish along with translations. This story had popped in my head during my vacations. So some of this story will also have some personal experience in it. Enjoy, review, kudos, what ever you want

~Vanoss pov~ 

"Okay so where's the glitch?"

I asked delirious as we were in a helicopter. It was some sort of club or something from what he told me. 

"Uhhhh over here" he said landing the helicopter.

"Okay so you climb up here and jump to the ledge." He said 

his character disappears. I jump up then get on the ledge. 

"What now?" 

"Now you jump!" He said 

jumping into a hole. I follow and open my parachute when he did. 

"Okay uhhh, turn left and press A" he said again.

"When you stand make sure to grab a gun so you won't fall of" he said.

I saw his character now. 

"Oooooo" I said looking around. 

"This could be a good place for a new video"

"yeah, you want me to call the guys now?" He asked.

"Yes" I said

"oh shit!" I yelled, falling from the room.

When I respawned I heard Moo and Mini. 

"Hello? Can you guys hear me?" Mini asked.

"Loud and clear Mini" Moo responded.

WildCat and Basically join next.

"Hold on guys I have to update" 

"Seriously Marcel?" I asked.

"Yes Evan, I'm a busy guy with real life stuff to do, have you've heard of that huh? Real life?" He said.

"Shut up" I told him.

"Uh guys I'll be back I have to take a phone call" Delirious said

He left while the song 'The Phoenix' by FallOutBoy faded away. 

"Okay when you guys spawn accept the invite to go to my apartment" I said as I drove back to my apartment.

When they spawned we took the 'SuperManMobile' to get helicopters. Delirious had gotten kicked out the lobby for not doing anything. I sent him another invite for when he comes back. We heard weird mumbling from Delirious none of the words he said made any sense. All we understood was 'Bye Mom'. Then more mumbling. Sounded like a different language or something. 

"Hey Delirious you okay over there?" WildCat asked.

"Ya I'm fine Tyler" he answered,

while also saying his name in some sort of accent. 

"Anyways, join the game Delirious" I said 

"we're waiting" I added.

"Yeah, yeah" he sighed.

The rest of the recording went normally. Delirious was acting his usual crazy, funny, and weird. When we ended it. You could hear his chair squeak as he said something else, that at least I couldn't understand. It sounded like he had his hand on his face. 

"Hey Delirious is everything good in the hood or what?" Marcel asked him.

"Yeah everything's fine man, don't worry about it" he told him.

"You sure?" Moo said. 

"Yeah just... Tired" he said.

"Listen guys got to go, I have to do something important" he said

"Okay, bye Delirious" we said as he left the Skype call and game. 

*Delirious pov*  
What am I going to do? I thought to myself. I have to go to California for a few papers?! I thought. I wish my Dad never got sick. 

"Stupid papers, stupid house, stupid sickness!" I yelled kicking the trash can in my room. 

My phone started to ring. I saw the caller ID 'Jenny' 

"Hello" I answered.

"Hey Jonny, did mom call you too?" 

"Yeah, do we really have to go?" I asked her.

"Dad thinks he really is going to die, when it's just diabetes."

"Yeah but diabetes is serious shit Jen, that also means we can get it too"

"Well anyways it's just a week in Sacramento since Mom wants to do her paper work as well" 

I sighed as I fell on my bed. 

"Alright I'll start packing, when do we leave?" 

"June 20th to be there at June 21st" she said.

"Alright, if you need me to spot you or take one of the kids let me know" 

"Kay Jonathan, love you, goodnight"

"love you too goodnight" I said hanging up.

"Get packing Delirious, June 20th is a week away" I said to myself. 

I called Luke but he didn't answer.

"Tomorrow" I said getting up from my bed and planning things out.


	2. Chapter 2

~The Next Day~

~Lui's POV~

"Hello Hello?"   
"Testing 1,2,3" I said into my mic.

"Yesss Lui?" Mini answered me.

"So I'm guessing the others can hear me too"

I got a message from Moo saying "yeah we can" 

"Okay so is everyone here?" I asked

. "If by everyone you mean 'everyone but delirious since it's the usual' then yes" WildCat said.

"Oh great, we need him this time you guys" I said. 

"Then add him to the call, message him or something" Nogla said.

After 10 minutes he answered saying something that sounded foreign I think. 

"Yo Delirious! Wake up!" I yelled.

He groans. What do ya'll want?" He asked yelling.

"Lui wants something not us" Terroriser said.

"So what is it Lui?" Mini asked me

. "Okay gentlemen and Nogla and Delirious" 

"Heyyyy!" Nogla said

. Delirious didn't say a word, instead we heard heaving breathing.

"DELIRIOUS!" I yell in squeaker.

Again something foreign the only words I understood was 'Chelsea' and 'tired'. 

"Okay anyways guys, I think we deserve a break from YouTube"

"you already took one" Terroriser said.

Everyone started to laugh. 

"Ha ha Brian" I said.

"Okay so what's your idea Lui?" Vanoss asked me.

"What I'm saying is that since Mini lives here in Cali someone stays with him, I can get one more person with me, and the rest rent a room in a hotel."

"But for what?" Moo said

. "Well I was thinking for two weeks or more depends, we can all hang out and chill instead of online, Ya know since you guys work hard." I answered

. "When tho?" Mini asked

. "We all meet at my house on June 29th" I told them.

"Well I'm in"   
"sure I guess"

everyone was agreeing except Delirious. 

"Delirious what do you think?" I asked

. "Oh come on, you know he's not going to join." Marcel said.

We hear him sigh. 

"Listen guys, it would be awesome for all of us to meet in person, but I got a lot on my plate at the moment, I'll think about it tho" he said

. "I got to go guys later"

"later" we all said as he left

"Do you guys know what's up with him?" I asked. 

Mostly everyone said I don't know, except for Vanoss.

"Vanoss you know something?" I questioned him.

"I don't know, I'm still trying to figure out what he said last night before and after our recording last night." He said

"Why? Did he make up new words?" I asked him

"I don't know, I guess, usually he mumbles something that sounds foreign when he's tired". Vanoss said.

"And how would you know that huh Evan?" Marcel said

. "Because during the time we played DeadRising 3, he would always do that, as well when we did that tornado sandbox, and Five nights at Freddy's skit" he answered Marcel and I

. "Well we'll see" Terroriser said.


	3. Chapter 3

~Le time skip to June 20th~

~Delirious Pov~

'Where u at?' I texted Jenny. "Where the subway is" she said. I walk over there and see Jenny, soon her kids run towards me. 

"Tio Jonny!" ((tio=uncle)) Chelsea and Carlos yell.

"Hey you too" I said spinning Chelsea and Carlos.

"Como están?" ((Como están= how are you guys)) 

"Bien"((bien=fine)) they said back

. "Hi Jonathan" Jenny said hugging me.

"Hey sis" 

I see little Kathy biting on a teether. 

"Hey there Kathy!!" I said

grabbing Katherine from Jenny. She gurgles saying" Jonny Jonny!"

I laugh, almost sounding like myself when I'm in Gta with my friends. 

"And Marcos?"

"He went last night so he can get the rental car to pick us up." She told me.

Jennifer then sees my suitcase. 

"Jonathan yo creía que ibas para un semana" ((Jonathan I thought you were just going for a week)).

"Si pero..." ((Si pero= yeah but)). 

As we get in line so they can take our luggage I explain to Jenny my friends invited me to California with them to hang out.

"So after going to Sacramento youll go to San Diego?" 

"I'm not sure yet tho" I told her.

"What about that whole face reveal thing on YouTube" 

"might as well do it" I said giving the man my luggage.

She rolls her eyes. I shrug. 

After a few minutes we go on our plane and headed to California. Our first stop was in Texas. We had to wait an hour before our plane came. We ate something which was sandwiches... Well everyone ate except for me. 

"Tio are you okay?" Chelsea asked. 

"I'm fine baby, just not hungry." I told her.

"You sure Jon? Cometes antes de la viaje? ((Cometes antes de la viaje= you ate before the trip?))" Jenny asked. 

"yeah I did" I answered her.

She goes back to eating. When the next plane came I was getting an invite to a skype chat. 

"damn" 

"flight 15 to Sacramento,California is about to depart, please make your way to gate 15."

I answered the call as I went inside the airplane. 

Delirious: "Hello?" 

Lui: "Hi Delirious"

Miniladd: "heyyy there big boy" 

Delirious: "is Mini okay?"

Wildcat: "yeah he decided to go out to drink today."

Lui: "So Delirious about going to California?" 

Delirious: *in the backround* 

"Tio! La Chelsea no se siente bien((Chelsea doesn't feel very well))" 

"que la paso?((what happened to her?))"

"No se((I don't know))" 

Delirious: "Guys ill call you later"

With that I hung up. I saw Chelsea. As the plane started it looked like she was going to puke. As soon as we were able to take off our seat belts I grabbed her and took her to the toilet. I left her in there and asked the ladies for an Alka-Seltzer. Chelsea came out looking horrible. 

"Oh my baby!" Jenny cried. 

She saw her in my arms.

"I wanna go home" she said.

Drinking her Alka-Seltzer she felll asleep. 

"Me too Chelsea" I said looking at my phone and seeing the other invite to skype.

~Lui's pov~  
"Please tell me someone was recording our chat". I asked.

Everyone responded with no.

Mini then said. "I thought we were inviting Delirious" 

"we did he just left"

"I'm pretty sure that was Droidd"

"why would it be droidd Mini?" Marcel asked

"Well cuz he was speaking Spanish, and I don't think Delirious can speak Spanish." He said

We then heard a loud thump from Mini's side. 

"Actually, somebody send an invite to Vanoss" I said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was updating ch.4 (this one) and it keeps getting cut off around the text messages. So if it doesn't show all of it I'm going to try to fix it.

~Lui's pov~

"What's so important that you had to wake me up at 4am?" Vanoss said 

"Hey Vanoss, do you still have any clips of delirious when he mumbles things?"

"No...why?" 

"Dammit okay, nevermind" I told him.

"But why do you guys need it?" 

"We just finished talking to him, and I just wanted to do an experiment." I answered him. 

"Anyways, on a different subject, Evan are you coming?" Marcel asked.

"Yeah, but I bought my ticket on the wrong date so I'll be there on July 1st." He yawned. 

"Alright, night Vanoss" I said.

"Night" he said hanging up. 

~Delirious pov~ 

I watched over Chelsea incase she needed something. I was wide awake and I stayed on Twitter. Chelsea woke up again to the restroom. When I sat her down 

she asked "Tio, aren't you tired?" 

"No Mija((Mija=child or baby)) I do this a lot so I really don't get tired."

"Okay" she said.

When the plane landed she had to go again. Poor kid all sick. Carlos grabs a cart to get the luggage, while I have Kathy in my hands. Jenny comes back with Chelsea, she sits on the floor with Carlos while I grab the luggage. 

"Porque no la compras((why don't you buy))a gatorade?" I asked Jenny, 

"right now, let me just call Marcos." She said.

We walked outside and saw Marcos. 

"Jonathan!" He yelled.

I went over and hugged him. 

"How you been man?" I said.

"Ehh estoy bien ((I'm fine))" 

"Papi!"  
"Daddy!" Carlos and Kathy yell.

"Hola Mijos ((hi kids))" 

He then looks around. 

"Y((and)) Chelsea?" 

"Chelsea's sick." Jenny said as he saw Chelsea looking very pale.

"Ay Mija" he said picking her up.

I started to load things in the car. Marcos and Jenny in front, Chelsea on my left, Carlos on my right, and little Kathy on my lap.

~TIME SKIP~

"Hi mama" I said hugging my mom

"hi apa" I hugged him as well.

The kids ran hugging them.

"Hola Mama, papa" Jenny said.

My mother showed us to some rooms. One for Jenny, and Marcos, I said I would share with Kathy, and the kids decide if they sleep with their parents or in the living room. Since it was 10 and we've been out an about my mom decided to let us sleep and the next day we'll go over business. I was putting Kathy to bed and then saw my phone buzz.

Vanoss: heyyy 

Delirious: sup? 

Vanoss: whacha doin?

Delirious: putting my niece to bed.

Vanoss: awwww Delirious is an uncle xD 

Delirious: xD hey are u going to Cali? 

Vanoss: yup are u? 

Delirious: idk gotta finish personal biz first

Vanoss: you should go

Vanoss: for fireworks atleast 

Delirious: y? So I can find a cool firework and say to shove it up my ass like in gta?

Vanoss: yes XD

Delirious: your a bitch 

Vanoss: :P 

Delirious: gtg night homie 

Vanoss: night 

I giggle, getting into bed and falling asleep with little Kathy in my arms.


	5. Chapter 5

~Next Morning~ ~06/22/15~  
~Delirious pov~

I sigh as I wake up again as I hear the crying Kathy. 8am finally time I guess. I get up and change her. I then see Jenny come out the room. 

"Buenos Dias princesa (good morning princess)" 

"Was Katherine any trouble?" 

"Nah I'm used to things like this" I told her.

She nods and enters the bathroom. I see Chelsea in the living room with Carlos eating cereal. 

"How ya doing Chelsea"

"better" she told me. 

"Jonathan!"

"Voy!((coming))" I yell back to my mom. 

I enter the kitchen, grabbing the plates of breakfast and putting them on the table. We all sat down and ate, while the kids were in the living room. 

"So Mom, we're going today for the papers?" Jenny asked

"Si Mija, but what about the kids?" My mom asked her. 

"Melissa can take care of them no?" Dad told her.

"Melissa?" Jenny asked.

"She's the neighbor, she's always babysitting" my mom answers her.

"How old is she?" 

"16, we won't have to leave till 3pm so we can call her now or later" my dad said.

Jenny looks over the kids, 

"I guess later on" she said eating. 

"Jonathan are you okay?" Marcos questioned me. 

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine, just... Thinking." 

"You look like you haven't slept in years"

You can say that again.

"Tio Jonny didn't sleep on the plane from Texas to California." Chelsea said.

"What?! Jonathan! That was atleast 3 hours or so!" My mom yelled. 

"Ma, estoy bien (I'm fine)"

"Tio Jonny said that he does that a lot" Chelsea said again.

Everyone looks at me. I just shrug. 

"Jonathan qué haces? (What are you doing?)" 

"Nada!(nothing)...pues estoy jugando video juegos (well, I've been playing video games)."

"Ya eres muy viejo para eso no? (Aren't you too old for that)" my dad asked.

Not really, aren't video games for everyone? I thought. Jenny looks over at me, I shrugged. She rolls her eyes. 

"Mom, dad, you know that Jonny does youtube right?"

"Oh my god Jenny! Might as well tell them I'm a pornstar"

"WHAT?!" My mom and Dad yell.

"I'm just kidding! I'm not that, it's just that Jenny told you what I've been doing with life before asking me." 

"Pues, que haces en YouTube?" (What do you do in youtube?) My das asked.

"Mija! Chelsea o ((or)) Carlos! Trae el teléfono de su mama!(Bring your moms phone)" Marcos yelled. 

I'm so fucked now aren't I? Carlos comes running in with Jenny's phone. She looks me up and starts a random video. I couldn't tell what it was first until I heard screaming. 

"You're a bitch Vanoss" I yelled.

Then I heard Vanoss' laughter then into a scream as I killed his character. 

"Party Bomb MotherFucker!" 

Greaaaat the Whack-a-mole bmx bike thing. I felt liking dying or disappearing now. 

"I can't tell, which one is Jonathan's voice?" Marcos asked.

"Oh... Wait" Jenny said.  
She went into the outlast game play. "This one that's talking is Jonathan"

"What's up guys H2O Delirious here, today I'm going to be playing Oulast. A lot of you have be a asking, and I'm finally going to check it out..."

"Doesn't sound like Jonathan at all" My dad said. 

"That's because I use this really old mic I've had for at least 3 years or so, because when I use a different one that makes my voice clear, people didn't like it so I went back to the old one." 

As soon as I said that I heard my laughter in the video. 

"Jonathan sounds like a creepy clown." Marcos said

I shrugged. "Basically that's why people watch my videos, my laugh is something unique." 

"So how do you make money?" My dad asked.

"They pay you on YouTube right?" 

"Yeah they do, and I help Luke repair cars over there in Carolina" I said

I stayed quiet for most of day, just taking care of the kids. At around 2:30 Melissa came. We left her our numbers and headed out. Marcos was driving, next to him was Dad, then me, Jenny, and my mom. Jenny holds my hand. 'I'm sorry' she mouthed. 'Its okay' I said. The faster we can get this over with, the better.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you guys are waiting for something H2OVanossy I'm getting there, just need some drama tho. XD

~Lui's POV~

"Noo! Nogla! What the hell?!" I screamed at him.

We died again on Bo2 zombies, he just kept laughing. I roll  
my eyes. 

"How about you start cleaning the kitchen or something, we have a week until everyone gets here" I told him

"Booo! Lui come on!" He whined.

"Hey Lui!" 

I turn and see Droidd with groceries. I get up and help him. 

"So what's been the feed back?" He asked.

"Mini has WildCat at his place, Terroriser coming in a few days, Marcel is making his way here. Vanoss is coming on the 1st, and nothing about Delirious" I said taking out a bag of chips.

"You wanna call him?"

"Not really, I'm gonna call him during the weekend to see." I told droidd.

~Delirious Pov~

We got out the car and started walking into the building, my parents were talking to the man in front while all 3 of us sat down. 

"Jon, you do know what this is for... Right?"

"Yeah the houses, I get one, you get the other, since it's just the two of us."

"Well I was thinking if I could take the Dad's house, to go on vacation." 

I looked at Jenny. I needed something to wake up. 

"Yeah sure" I told her.

I felt really tired. 

"Jonathan, you okay?" 

"Yeah just a bit tired Jenny, everything's alright." I said. 

Our parents come back telling us we had to go home. Since they haven't gotten all the paper work yet, the people will be coming to my parents house around 6:30pm. It was 4-something. We went back to my parents' house. They were being a bit too quiet if you ask me. Marcos paid Melissa when we got home. 

"Mama, que paso? (What happened?)" I asked her

"Nada (nothing) Jonathan, everything's fine" she said

"Tio! Tio!" Carlos yells

He grabs my hand and takes me into the living room. There I saw a fort that they made of pillows and blankets. Chelsea pops out smiling. 

"Someone's looking better" 

She giggles, I play around with them for a while. 

______  
"Good afternoon is Carlos Dennis, and Angeline Santiago here?" 

"Yes of course" Marcos told the man.

The guy enters while I get out the fort. 

"You three stay in here, business is going to happen" I told them. 

"What If Katherine starts crying?" Chelsea asked. 

"Your dad will come in so stay quiet and watch t.v okay? If you do we'll go out for ice cream tomorrow"

"Really?!" 

"Si! Now shh" I told them putting the volume down from the tv a bit.

I walked in the kitchen. On the table were a bunch of papers. The guy on the right side of the table, my parents on the left, Jenny on the front with Marcos, and me in front of Jenny. The guy kept talking to my parents saying things about the houses, how much it might cost, and how we'll have to visit to make sure the houses are still in good conditions. My parents look at Jenny, then at me. They start to whisper something. 

"Jonathan" 

"Yes?"

The guy slides me a few papers, they tell me not to read just sign. I look through the papers. Spanish. I read a few words while they kept talking. I was thinking this was too many papers for the house of my mom. I pass them back the papers. Jenny gives me a glass of water. 

"Okay, Jonathan here are your papers, you have to take care of them to show that you own the houses." The man told me.

"O-okay"I said raising my eyebrow.

He says goodbye and leaves. 

"Did they forget dad's papers?" Jenny asked. 

"Jenny, Jonathan got both houses" 

I started to choke on the water. Jenny started patting my back.

"WHAT?!" I yell. 

"MOM! I thought I was getting Dad's?!" Jenny yells.

"Why do I have to get both?!" I yelled

Kathy starts crying and Marcos leaves.

"Dad?" She said

"Jonathan got both, porque no tiene hijos como tu (because he doesn't have kids like you)" my dad told her.

"What do kids have to do with this?!" Jenny yelled. 

"Jennifer tu Ya tienes familia, tres niños!" ((You have a family, three kids!)) dad told her.

"What does my family have to do with any of this?!"She yelled. 

"Porque Jonathan no tiene vida ((because jonathan doesn't have a life))" they yelled back at her.

Everyone stayed quiet as they heard me break one of the cups in my hand. 

"COMO QUE NO TENGO VIDA?! NO MAS PORQUE AGO YOUTUBE?! PORQUE NO TENGO FAMILIA COMO JENNY?! ((What do you mean I don't have a life?! Just because I do youtube?! Because I don't have a family like Jenny?!)) AM I A FUCKING MISTAKE?!" I yelled throwing everything to the ground my face all red and tears streaming down. 

"AM I A FUCKING FAILURE?!" I yelled at them banging my hand full of blood and shards of glass on the table. 

I turned and entered my room and shut the door hard enough to break it. I'm a failure to them aren't I? I thought as I looked into the mirror of the room. I was clenching my teeth together, more and more tears came streaming like a river. A Failure that's what I am. I fell on my bed and started crying.


	7. Chapter 7

"Jonathan?" Jenny said 

Knocking and then opening his door, he was lying in his bed. It was 12 and she hasn't heard anything from her little brother. She sits on his bed. Rubbing his back. 

"Hi Jenny"

"Your awake?" 

"I heard you and decided to wake up" he sniffles. 

"I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault" he tells her sniffling again. 

"You want something to eat? We can go somewhere if you want?" 

He shakes his head. 

"Jonathan?" She says. 

He doesn't move.

"Jonathan" 

She turns him around seeing that tears start to fall again. His teeth are clenched and his face is red again. He was holding back from crying in front of her. She looks at him and he lets go, hugging his sister and started to cry. It caught her unexpectedly but she hugged back. 

"J-Jenny? Am I a failure?" He cried

"No your not Jonathan, your a wonderful and successful person, that makes everyone smile, if anything your anything but a failure" she tells him. 

"Then why did they tell me I had no life" he asked as his voice cracked. 

Jennifer had never seen her brother in so much pain. Only when they were younger. The one who got hurt was her when Luke cheated on her. 

"I wish I could answer Jonny, really I do but I can't" she said. 

He sniffles. 

"Let's go to the kitchen, let me clean your hand okay?" 

He nods following his sister in the kitchen. He sits down around the table while his sister gets peroxide and something to patch him up. He looks at his hand and sees the shards are still in his palm. Jenny came back taking out the shards as he kept wincing. She puts peroxide and cleans it off. Then starts wrapping his hand.

"Seems like yesterday, I was doing this" she said.

"I fell hands first from the monkey bars at 5"

"I started freaking out as a bunch blood was coming out"

"I was screaming"

"I had to take you home and clean you before mom and dad came home."

"And the babysitter stayed quiet of what happened." They giggle softly. 

"Listen Jonny I'm really sorry I tried talking mom and dad out of it and nothing"

He sighs "it's okay, I'll just have to deal with this now" 

Jennifer walks her brother into his room. Sitting down on one side rubbing his back again.

"Hey I'm gonna take the kids for ice cream tomorrow, so I'm taking the car, unless you and Marcos wanna tag along?" 

"Maybe not Marcos, but I will, what time?" She asked laying down beside him.

"Around 3 or when it gets really hot" he told her. 

She smiles. "Okay night"

"Night" he said back to her falling asleep. 

Jenny kisses her brother's forehead as he falls asleep. 

"Sleep well... Delirious"

 

~The Next Morning~  
Jonathan wakes up at around 10am feeling really hot. Wasn't the air conditioning on? He got up and saw he was sweating buckets. He went to bathroom and showered. When he came out he saw his sister fanning herself with a magazine

"Qué paso?" (What happened). 

"The lights went out so Marcos went with dad to buy some shit, and mom left around 8 to who knows where"

"Damn, never heard you curse before" she throws him the magazine.

"So... Ice cream?" He asks.

"Yes please... Carlos! Chelsea! Ponce los zapatos! Los vamos a ir!" (Put on your shoes we're leaving)She yelled. 

Jonathan leaves to get ready, putting on a sleeveless dark blue shirt. Basketball short and his black chucks. He spikes his brown hair a bit. 

"I'm driving by the way" Jenny says.

"Fiiiiine!" Jonathan said back. 

Jonathan gets the kids inside the car. Jennifer gets in and starts the car as Jonathan goes to open up the gate to leave the house. He gets in the car and they drive over to a Baskin Robbins ((yass XD)).

While in the car Jonathan checks his phone.

Vanoss: Delirioussss  
Vanoss: r u going to join?  
Vanoss: probably your asleep.  
Vanoss:I'm stupid  
Vanoss:call or txt me when you read this  
Vanoss: ignore everything else  
Vanoss: shi kaka 

Jonathan smiles. Sending a text back saying 'morning'  
When Jennifer parks the car they get out and get a few scoops and stay in there chatting under the cool a/c.

"Soooo Jonathan, I think as your sister I should know more about your YouTube life" 

"Well what do you want to know?" 

"That whole face reveal thing, how long it takes to record and edit, stuff like that" 

"Well recording depends on the situation usually a regular recording takes about 3-6 hours maybe? Then looking through all the footage takes another 3-6 because it depends how long we played. Then editing is 3 or 4, rendering and sending it to YouTube is just an hour."

"No wonder your so stressed, you probably spend 20 or more on a video"

"And this whole face reveal?" 

"Well everyone of my friends has shown their face, I'm the only one who hasn't from our little group and I said that at 1 mill subs I'd probably show it, never did, since then I've been asked everyday."

"it's a living, a stupid one but a living" he tells her.

She looks down at her ice cream. 

"And when was the last time you had a good nights sleep?" 

"Psssssssh... when I graduated highschool." He told her biting the cone of the ice cream.

"Since ten years ago?!" She yelled a bit. 

"Y-y-yeah... Look Jenny as long as I'm not dead I'm fine" 

She looks down at her kids, seeing as little Katherine got chocolate all over her.

"Let's go home so I can clean Kathy up" she said changing the subject.

Leaving and driving back home Jennifer thinks about this new life her brother got himself into, she didn't like it, but it was his choice, he wasn't a child anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

"Guys I'm not home at the moment" 

Jennifer heard her brother talking around 5 in the morning. 

"I'm busy with personal shit okay?"   
"It's noneya"  
"None Ya fucking business" 

She heard him mumble 'como chingan' (means how much you annoy me, something like that). She shakes her head. All of sudden Kathy starts crying.

"I got to go! There's a child crying that needs comfort."

"Oh fuck you nogla"

"Tell them whatever Vanoss, goodnight"

Vanoss... A name her brother always says. When they talk Jonathan calls him his best friend. Shes seen some pictures of him, very cute.

~Vanoss pov~  
I was invited to another call, again with the same question to delirious. All of a sudden there's crying in the back round. 

 

"I got to go! There's a child crying that needs comfort"

"I think she's crying because of you"

"Oh fuck you Nogla"

"Do I tell them Jon- Delirious?" 

"Tell them whatever vanoss, goodnight" 

Delirious left.

"Tell us what Vanoose?" Lui asked playing around with my name.

"Del's an uncle, has two nieces and a nephew" 

"And why would you know that?" Marcel asked.

"I asked, I wanted to know what was going on he didn't tell me much, just that he's angry with his parents and isn't having their shit right now" I told them.

"Why did he tell you his personal shit?" 

"Because he trusts me Marcel, that's why" 

"Why doesn't he trust us? We're his friends too"

"Yeah but do you answer his 3am text or calls?" I ask.

"What?"

I roll my eyes. 

"If you guys don't, then I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't call you his best friend"

"Whatever" WildCat said. 

I muted the chat. I sat back on my chair. The text changed both of us from online friends to something close like brothers.

~what happened 1 year ago~

Delirious: Vanoss  
Delirious: r u busy? I got to let someone know, nobody else has answered.

Vanoss:what do you need Delirious.  
Delirious: can I call you?  
Vanoss: sure

"What's up Delirious?" I ask. 

I heard sniffling. Was he crying? No... Was he?

"V-Vanoss my parents got in a flight to California, and and it crashed!"

"What?!"

"The plane crashed and I heard there weren't survivors, Vanoss I don't know what to do, h-how do I let my sister know while she's on vacation? How do I know if they're actually gone?! I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO!" He yelled

He was hyperventilating. 

"Jonathan take deep breaths, calm down." I told him. I heard him breath slowly calming himself down. 

"Evan... I'm scared. I'm unsure on what to do I never thought this would ever happen" he said

At the moment it felt weird using our real names. It was just Vanoss and Delirious.

"Listen man, keep your head out of there, try doing something else if you want don't record with us that's fine, just relax, honestly that's all I can tell you now" I said. 

I hear him sigh. He leaves to blow his nose. 

"Okay" he said leaving the our chat. 

The next day he called me saying they found them and he'll be making a trip to visit them. 

"S-sorry for calling you, I went to get a drink and all of a sudden I wasn't thinking straight and that was the only thing on my mind."

"It's okay man, call me whenever, if you need something, anything. I'll be here" 

"Really?"

"Yeah don't worry aboot it okay?" I said messing with my Canadian accent making him laugh.

"Thanks man, appreciate it" 

"Anytime" I said as he hung up. 

He sends me his phone number. I keep it 

~normal time~   
Since then I've gotten all his texts and he's gotten mine. From 4am texts of idiocy to drunk texts saying lets go skinny dipping or some stupid shit. Since then I've made my mind of being very close to Delirious like a brother, or maybe something else. He's my partner in crime, my soulmate, my Delirious. 

"My Delirious" I said quietly.

"My wha?" Nogla said scaring the shit out of me. 

"I thought I muted you guys?!" 

"Nope" they said.

"Well whatever! Goodnight!" I yell. 

I leave the chat and stretch. I go over and get into bed. Tomorrow editing, right now sleep. I said to myself putting on 'I'm the Real Delirious shirt' and stripping my pants. I got into bed.

I toss and turn in my bed until I get up.

"AM I CRUSHING ON DELIRIOUS?!" I yell.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! How you doing? XD h2ovanoss and drama on the way :3.

"Jonathan"  
"Jonathan"  
"No quiero (I don't want to)"   
"Delirious pues!" Jenny yells 

"What!" He said getting up. 

He looks up to see his sisters brown hair on his face.

"Jenny what do you need?" He asked.

"Jonathan it's 5pm, you said you were going to get your phone you never came back" 

"Oh... Shit, why didn't you wake me up earlier?" 

She shrugs. "But I wanna tell you something."

"Shoot"

"You should go to San Diego with your friends" 

"What?" 

"You should go, please for me atleast" she said

"Jonny I know your stressed please just go for me, or atleast go home and do nothing! Sleep two whole days if you want, just relax for me" she pleaded.

Jonathan gets up from the covers grabs his phone and checks the date.

5:12 pm June 27th.

"Okay, I'll go to San Diego, but might as well buy a train ticket." He said getting up and stretching. 

His sister smiles and hugs him. "Today or tomorrow?" 

"Might as well today" he said going to the bathroom. 

"Okay... Is it okay if the kids go?"   
"Yeah, we'll be leaving in about 30 minutes" Jonathan tells his sister as he starts the shower.

When he gets out. He changes into navy blue shorts, and a red 'whoo you looking at?' Shirt from Vanoss. He gets his chucks on. Then starts fixing up his luggage. Afterwords his parents see him getting his stuff. 

"Jonathan, mijo" his mom says.   
He doesn't turn around.  
"Jonathan por favor(please) listen, we're making a right choice"  
"The right choice but the wrong choice of words" he tells his mother.   
"Adios" he tells her walking out. 

When he's out he sees Jennifer smiling and giggling.

"What's going on?"  
When he asked that he realizes that the kids are wearing some very familiar shirts. 

"Really Jenny?"   
"Yes, come on let me take a picture of you!" She said. 

He grabs little Katherine and the two others beside him as he crouches down to take a picture.

"Send me it okay?" "Okay" she tells him. 

"Tio, mom said these are your shirts?" Carlos asked.

"Yes sir, it's because I got famous on YouTube and gave something to my fans" 

"Cool!" Chelsea and Carlos said. He smiles as they go to the train station. 

Once there he buys a ticket to San Diego that leaves in a few minutes. 

"Call me when you get there, if anything I'm always there" 

"Yeah, yeah I get it Jenny" he says hugging his sister. 

"I'll see all of you in a few weeks back in Carolina okay?" 

She nods. He gets in the train and waves at them. As the train starts moving he calls Lui.

Lui: hello?   
Delirious: hey lui, got space at your place? I'm coming tonight.  
Lui: really?!  
Delirious: yeah I'm on a train to San Diego, wondering if I could stay before everyone else comes.  
Lui: of course! Send me a text 20 minutes before your here so I can drive over there.  
Delirious: alright see you then Lui.  
Lui: *squeaker* bye Delirious.

His phone starts ringing. It's Vanoss.

Delirious:Hi Vanoss  
Vanoss: Ah so I've heard that your going to San Diego eh?  
Delirious: yup and...

~Vanoss pov~

"D-delirious?" I asked.   
He was asking for a FaceTime. Was this for real?

"Come on man you gonna accept?"  
"I-I guess?" 

I press accept and see a face that was very unexpected. Delirious was a bit tan, he had brown hair, and green eyes. 

"Delirious why today?"  
"Well I decided I'm going to Lui's so before he sees me I thought to let my best friend to see me first"  
I blush. "Still don't get why you haven't done face reveal, you are pretty good looking." I told him.

"Heh thanks, so um when are you going to get here?"

"Oh on the first of July"  
"Cool... Hey!"  
"Actually Delirious, I'm getting another call, how about later?" I asked.  
"Sure later dude"

He hangs up. I look at myself on the mirror. I'm still blushing. What's wrong with me? Am I getting sick?

"No your fine Evan, your just kinda happy that Delirious showed you his face first"

"And that he calls you his best friend" I said giggling.

"Stop it you idiot! You can't fall in love! You'll ruin what you have" I yelled at myself. I look in the mirror again. "Stop talking to yourself too" I said again laughing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to mess around with Delirious' 'suppose' last name. Then again my last name is weird.  
> It's Yac...

~Lui's pov~

"He's going to be here in about 20" I told Nogla. 

I was really excited to finally see that clowns face. Everyone except Vanoss was coming earlier. Vanoss said he already spent a lot and is still pretty busy. 

"Lui we have a problem."  
"What Nogla?"  
"We don't know what he looks like."  
"Don't worry about it Nogla we'll find him" I told him.

We drove to the train station and waited as one of them stopped. I called Delirious but he wouldn't answer. I kept calling him, and so did Nogla. 

"What's up Monkey boy?!" I jumped and turned to see this guy. 

About maybe the same height as me. He had a hockey mask, he was wearing Vanoss' 'whoo? You looking at' shirt. 

"D-delirious?" I asked. 

He takes off the hockey mask and smiles. 

"The one and only" he said laughing.

Nogla was wide eyed as he saw Delirious, so was I. 

He was tan, he had green eyes, and brown hair. Something I wasn't expecting at all. 

"This isn't delirious, your voice is"

"Deep? Yeah why do you think people don't like my new mic? I sound professional gross" he said.

"Well it's good to meet you then Delirious" Nogla said bro-hugging him. 

"Yeah it's awesome to meet you clown" I giggle.

He giggles, "so anyone else with you?" 

"Nope everybody comes tomorrow"  
"Cept' Vanoss because he's coming on the first right?" He asked.  
"Yeah, how'd you know?"  
"He told me Nogla, now can we get something to eat? I'm hungry I neeeed foooood!" He laughs.

I nodded and we got into the car. We got Burger King drive-thru and went to my house. He started texting someone as we entered my house. 

"So what do you think Delirious?" 

"Nice place, real nice actually" he said looking around. 

"So where are all of us going to stay?" He asked.

 

"Well I asked- and by ask I mean begged to use the cabins my neighbor has in the lake so 4 people in each cabin basically." I told him.

"But you can leave your shit here for now" I told him. 

"Kay thanks, hey imma take a call I'll be outside for a few" he said going out.

"Delirious is more handsome than I imagined" I told Nogla. 

"Yeah, I was expecting scars on him like I read in the fanfiction" 

"You really read that shit?!" 

"It's interesting okay?" Nogla tells me. I roll my eyes. 

~Delirious pov~  
"Yeah I'm here Jen, yeah the papers are in my backpack, if I forgot anything I'll come for it later" 

"Alright, have a good time Jonny... Hold on Carlos wants talk to you"

"Hi Tio!" 

"Hey Carlos, and your sisters?" 

"Watching videos, can we play Garry's mod too? It looks like fun" 

"Sure, when we get home you guys can play on my computer." 

"Woo! Okay I'm passing you back to mommy" 

"Okay" 

"Hey Jen, next vacation leave me with the kids, at home you wouldn't mind if they play some games right?" 

"Nope. Alright bye Jonny" 

"Bye Jenny" 

She hangs up and I enter the house again with Lui and Nogla both fighting for some unknown reason. 

"Ey Calmanse!" I yell at them. 

"What?!" They both said.

"I said to calm down! You two looked like bitches fighting for a guy" I told them.

"What are yall fighting for?" I ask.

"Something... Delirious are you..."

"Latino? Yes. You guys wanna know where my parents are from right?"

They nod. 

"I'll tell you guys as soon as everyone's here, including Vanoss" 

They groan but say okay. 

"HEY DROIDD!!" Lui yells in squeaker.

"What?!" He says coming down.

"What's up Carlos? Ready for Cockatoos?" I laugh.

He's in shock for a bit but smiles. "Y-yeah man!" He said hugging me.

"Droidd, Delirious speaks Spanish" Nogla said.

"Nah...really?" 

"Pues no siempre hablo español, aveces (well not all the time I speak Spanish sometimes) like spanglish ya know?" I said.

"The Fock is Spanglish?" Nogla asked.

"Spanglish is a mix of both English and Spanish when talking. A lot of people who are Latino/a use it" Droidd said.

"And why don't you use it during recording?" Lui asked.

"Because I don't want to have to repeat in English and translate and bull like that" I said 

"And your name?" I roll my eyes at Lui and throw him my passport.

~Lui's pov~

"Can I use your bathroom?" He asked

"Yeah, on your right" I told him as he went upstairs. 

I open the passport and see his picture and full name.

'Jonathan Brian Santiago Dennis'


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://youtu.be/biAV-Xq9cYM
> 
> I suggest just sad music on this chapter basically

~07/30/15~ [10:00pm]

Mostly Everyone was there. They had just picked up Marcel, And Tyler(WildCat) was trying to get some answers from Evan.

"What do you mean you didn't know?!" Tyler asked.

"I knew his full name, just didn't really know okay? Delirious and I don't talk seriously unless we need to."

"So what do you know?"

"He has an older sister, he fell down the monkey bars when he was 5 I think, and he has a few scars here and there. He also jumped out of the window of a house once and dislocated his shoulder and broke his leg." 

"The hell?! Delirious?!" Marcel said.

"I was curious on what would happen aight! I didn't think the house was that big,"

"The scars?" 

"One was when you fell from the tree right?"

"Yeah, I won 20 bucks tho" he said pointing at a scar that was hidden by his hair on the left side of his forehead" 

"Then the second was falling down the stairs right? Your cousin pushed you down." 

"Asshole" Delirious said pointing at another on his cheek.

"Oh! Del has a nose piercing"

They look at him curiously.

"I got it at 18, I was drunk and so was Luke a.k.a Cartoonz I got a piercing on my nose, he got a few on his ears. I wear it from time to time"

He tells them. 

"So when's the face reveal?" 

"On your birthday" Delirious answers Lui.

"Gotta go guys, my flight is here I'll see you guys in a few " Evan said leaving.

Mini looks at Delirious curiously. 

"Te puedo ayudar Mini?"

"The hell did you say?" 

"Can I help you mini?" 

"Yeah about a few years ago in the 8th grade" he laughs.

"I still don't believe Delirious is 28, he still looks 18 or something." Marcel said

"I don't believe his middle name is my name" terroriser stated.

"So... How are you going to do the face reveal?" Nogla questioned.

"I don't know at the mo" he stops talking as his phone rings again.

He leaves outside to talk.

"Delirious is really protective of his shit" Lui blurted randomly. 

"What do you mean?" Brock asked.

"Last night...

[FlashBack]  
He was looking for his charger and I wanted to help him, but as soon as I was about to open up his backpack...

"NO!!!"

Lui stays wide eye as he drops the backpack on the floor.

"Okay man, don't get so hostile"

"S-sorry, just never mind, goodnight Lui"

I thought it was weird so when I went back downstairs around 4 ish 5 ish in the morning and was going to open his backpack until he grabbed my hand.

"I'll kill you Lui" he whispered letting me go.

[End of flashback]

"Why so hostile?" Terroriser asked.

Delirious enters the living room again. 

"Hostile of what?" 

"Of your backpack" Tyler answers Delirious.

"I-uh... Listen man I just don't like people touching my stuff sometimes kay?" 

"Then how come we can touch your luggage but not the backpack?" Brock questioned

"Look guys, all secrets revealed tomorrow, I already got enough shit on me" 

"Like what?" Mini asked 

"Family problems meaning personal problems"

"Is that why you kept saying I'll go in a few weeks, it's mine now unfortunately" Droidd asked.

"What's yours Delirious?" Lui asked.

"Something Lui, something, can we please forget about this for God's sake" he snaps.

"No because we wanna know why Vanoss gets all this info but us"

"Because Evan's like a brother to me alright?"

"Aren't we your brothers too?" Mini asked.

"Yes but Vanoss just understands me, we've talked about family with eachother for two years now, that's why I trust him so much."

"Then does he know what you own?"

"Kind of yes"

"Delirious come on just tell us! We wanna know" Nogla begged.

"Not now guys later please" 

"Come on Delirious just a little" Tyler begged.

Everyone started begging Delirious, annoying him as he pulls his hair and yelling.

"YA DEJA ME EN PAS! (Please leave me alone) FOR FUCK SAKES YOU FUCKING CHISMOSO(gossiping) PIECES OF SHIT" 

"We're not the shit here Delirious you are" Tyler responded.

"I AM NOT A PIECE OF SHIT, I AM NOT A FUCKING FAILURE" he yelled back failing from trying to hold back tears from anger and flips over the coffee table that was in front of him breaking a few cups.

"We never said you were a failure" Brock said.

"Shut up Brock" he said cleaning his face.

"Stop being a cry baby Del-" Delirious punches Tyler on his stomach, before he could even finish the sentence.

"J-just leave me the fuck alone" he sobbed grabbing his wallet and phone.

"Delirious dude come on, stop being a little bitch, your stressing your self out right now"

"I WOULDNT BE STRESSED IF YOU DIDNT SAY I HAD NO FUCKING LIFE AND GAVE ME BOTH THE MOTHERFUCKING HOUSES!" He snaps at all of them.

Now they were confused. What was he talking about? With his face turning red.

"Just- Just leave me alone" he told them slamming the door and walking away.  
________________________________________________________

After 3 hours passed. Everyone started to search for Delirious. Sending him texts, calling him. 

No replies. Driving around all of San Diego there was no sign of Delirious. 

"What if he..." 

"I hope not Mini" Droidd tells him.

Lui calls again leaving another voicemail.

"Delirious please, we're sorry don't do anything stupid please"

~Vanoss pov~ 

I landed on San Diego. The thing is my phone was dead so u couldn't really call the guys. At least I still sent my flight info to Delirious before it died. I walked out and grabbed something small to eat. While walking by a bar I saw someone familiar. I went over and saw a man, who perfectly fits the description of Delirious. This guy looks at me. Instead of me expecting the cheerful creepy clown, I was greeted with a sad Jonathan. What the hell happened?

"Evan" he whispers falling into my arms.

"Jonathan? The hell happened to you?" I asked as he looked at me.

"I don't know anymore, everything's a blur" he said as I saw more tears fall.

"Jonathan" I said hugging him.

"He only had 3 drinks, sir he isn't drunk"

I nod and pay the bartender.

"I don't want to go with them" Jonathan says still in my arms. 

 

By them I think the guys. I tell him okay. He gets off of me. 

"Can just me and you stay in a hotel for the night?" He asked.

He looked life~less. Heart broken. I tell him yes and we go to a hotel. I put my phone to charge and go into the bathroom to change into some pajamas. When I get out he's already in the covers trying to sleep. I turn off the lights and get into bed with him. He turns and puts his head on my chest. 

"Thanks" he mumbles.

"What happened Delirious? What's going on?" I whispered.

"I snapped at the wrong people, I-I feel like the hugest failure ever" he says.

"Why Jonathan"

"It's a long story"

"We've got all night Jonathan, tell me, you know I can keep a secret" I tell him.

"During a breakfast tomorrow, please, I promise I'll tell you everything" he yawns.

"Okay, night Jonathan"

"Night Vanoss" he said falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was pretty long... Review kudos or whatever. I know a bit rushed but we're getting there okay? Thanks for reading and thanks for the kudos! :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo like I said personal experience is also here just letting you know... Uh any questions just ask.

~Vanoss' pov~ 

I wake up to my phone ringing. I also felt something in my arms. I look and see...Delirious?!   
I get up slowly and grab my phone and answer it.

"Hello?"

"Holy Crap Vanoss! Finally! Are you here? Or what? You never called and we didn't go to the airport because we've been searching for Delirious" Lui yelled.

"What? Delirious is here with me at a hotel. I sent him my flight info before my phone died. Why were you guys searching for him?" I yawned.

"Hold on? Are you guys on the same bed or..." Mini asked

"No! Listen why were you guys looking for Delirious? Didn't he tell you he went to the airport." 

"He snapped at us about houses and then left, we thought he went for a walk, but he was gone for three hours!" Lui told me.

"Okay, listen guys we'll both be there as soon as he wakes up, when I saw him at the bar of the airport he didn't look well, so I'll find out what's going on with him alright?" I told him.

"See you later Vanoss" Lui hangs up.

"I'll tell them when we get there. All of this is my fault" Jonathan said getting out of my arms.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked getting up.

"When you answered the phone" 

When he left to use the bathroom all he had on was boxers. I blush, we cuddled last night...  
WE CUDDLED LAST NIGHT AND HE WAS ALMOST NUDE! I mentally yell at myself. While he was in the bathroom I changed into a black shirt. Blue shorts and put on my black Vans. I fixed my hair a bit. Delirious sits on the bed for a bit as he checks his phone. Delirious has muscle may add. This isn't what I expected of Delirious at all. Then again he's just a mystery, and he likes to be that way at times. He started putting his shorts on and his shirt. I felt really embarrassed of seeing my best friend change in front of me. None the less one I've never met in person before. 

"Are you okay Jonathan?" I asked. 

"Yeah...kinda... Listen Vanoss lets just get something to eat, I'm hungry and I want puncakes" he smiles getting up and putting his hand out. I grab it and he hugs me.

"Also nice to finally meet you Evan" he said 

"Sorry for giving you a bad welcome last night and Happy Canada Day" he added.

"It's alright man, thanks by the way, come on let's go somewhere to eat." I grinned.

I called an uber and we went to an IHOP. Once we got our food he told me everything from where his parents are from. Where the houses are and how he got both. I sat and listened to everything he said.

"And then I'll have to leave for a few weeks to fix up my dad's house"

"What happened?"

"Since I was small that house has always been on production, the reason it's never finished because my parents didn't have the money, now that it was being finished a hurricane came along and fucked up the front part. Since I own it I have to be there to know what's going on."

"And since all of that's in your head, you cracked didn't you?" 

He nods. "I didn't mean to, I just" he sighs putting his head down. 

"What the hells wrong with me" he groaned.

"Nothing your just stressed, when that happens you feel like you can't do anything."

"When did you become a therapist?" I shrug, he laughs.

"We should go to Lui's after we get your maletas excuse me, your luggage from the hotel." He said paying the bill. 

_____________________________________________________  
I knock on Lui's door and wait for him to answer.

He opens it "Vanoss!" He yells in squeaker hugging me. 

"'Sup Lui" I told him. He looks at back of me and sees Delirious.

"Delirious! What the"

"Listen to me, I'm sorry alright? I'm dealing with a lot of bullshit, but Vanoss is here and like I said 'All secrets will be revealed' but how's Tyler doing?" He asked.

"I'm doing alright! At least someONEs asking!" He yelled from the couch.

"How about after we get to the cabins?" Lui said. 

So with Brian's (Terroriser) rental car, all the luggage was put there along with Moo going with him. 

In Lui's car was Lui, Marcel, Jonathan, Nogla, Droidd, and I

Mini and Tyler share an uber.   
We drove off to a lake- ish part where there was a few cabins. We waited for Tyler to pay the Uber and we walked over to the cabins.

"Okay, we need two in this cabin, four in the other and the rest of us will take this one" Lui said.

Tyler and Mini join Delirious and I into the the second cabin. Moo and Terroriser decided to share the first cabin and Marcel, Nogla, Droidd, and Lui went into the other. They had went to buy some food for a bonfire tonight. Delirious was getting a bit nervous.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Not at all" 

____________________________________________________________________________

~Delirious pov~ 

"So 21 questions I guess?" Nogla asked.

"Sure shoot" I answer biting into my hotdog.

"Where were you born?" He asks.

"I was born in Virginia, I moved to Carolina with Luke at 21" 

"Where your parents from?" Droidd asked.

"Mom from Mexico, Dad from Guatemala"

"The houses?" Lui asked.

"When my grandmother died she left her house in CanCun to my mom, my dad got his house in Guatemala when my grandfather died, me and my sister Jenny were suppose to get one, but some things... Happened" 

"Okay so the stories? The one you and Vanoss were talking about?" 

"Uh when I dislocated my shoulder and fell down the stairs is when my dads house was under construction at the time I didn't understand so much Spanish... The monkey bars was at a park when my mother left us with a babysitter...the tree was in the 5th grade and they bet me I couldn't climb the tree I did and fell like a dumbass" I said taking a drink from my coke.

"What about leaving?" Marcel asked.

"A hurricane came across where's dads house is and broke the front of it so I have to go there to make sure construction is doing alright and bull like that." I said.

"Can I ask how your last name is Dennis? It sounds white or something" Tyler asked.

"Honestly I can't answer that, but the family that my dad bought the house from their last name was Yac" I chuckled.

"Poor kids" Mini said.

"Keep em coming guys, I wanna get this over with"


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus.. I don't have writers block or whatever but there's been things going on here with me but everything's cooling down now

~Delirious pov~

I answered every single question the guys had. Thankfully that was all they had. It was 11 and we decided to go to bed. I went and took off all my clothes and stayed in my boxers, Evan stared as he saw me climb in bed.

"What? Can't handle this?" 

"Shut up" he said getting into bed.

"Alright I'll put some pants on"

"No just stay like that, to lazy and tired to even care at the moment" 

"Shut up fuckboys!" Tyler yells.

____________________________________________________________________________

"Do you think he's dead?"

"If Jonathan was dead he wouldn't be breathing"

"What if he slipped into a coma?"

"How?"

"I don't know!"

"Just leave him alone alright!"

"Look at you protective boyfriend"

~Vanoss pov~

"Shut the fuck up Mini"

"Delirious and Vanoss sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Nogla and Brian sang.  
"First comes love, them comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage" they continued.

I rolled my eyes. 

"Let's leave him alone, if he doesn't wake up we'll call an ambulance" I told them.

"Why is he so tired"

I looked at Lui with an are-you-fucking-kidding-face. He stays quiet. They just heard him talk about everything in his personal life on Wednesday. I shake my head.

"Did you really have plans yesterday or any day Lui?"

"Yesss...maybe...no not really" Lui answers Brock.

"Just thought you guys can put something in"

"Well you said this was just to chill, so what if the clown wakes up tomorrow, we can go swimming around the lake" Brock suggests.

"But we can't, we go to far theirs a chance the eels might come out" Lui said.

"The whaaa" mini asked

"Alright how about the beach? We can make a mini bonfire there too"

"Sounds better than doing nothing"

Then we heard the bed squeak we turn and see Delirious stretching. 

"Oh finally" WildCat said.

"What do you mean finally?" Delirious yawns rubbing his eyes.

"You've been asleep for a day and a half" wildcat replied.

"WHAT?!" He yells

"Yeah it's already 6 right now" I tell him.

"Holy crap" he said leaving to use the bathroom.

"So Delirious, you can either go with us to buy food or stay here" 

"I'll stay here, but buy me some gummy worms!"

"Are you gonna share?" Lui asked in squeaker.

"Yeah I am" Delirious yelled back.

"Alright see you guys later" Lui said leaving with WildCat, Mini, and Nogla.

We turned on the tv and surfed the channels while Delirious changed into some normal clothes.

"You hungry?" Brian asked him.

"Yeah, can I take your car"

"Remember it's a rental"

"Don't worry I'll bring it in one piece...hopefully" he laughs.

 

____________________________________________________________

~Lui's pov~ 

It was the 4th a.k.a my birthday a.k.a Delirious face reveal. I grabbed Nogla's vlogging camera and slowly entered his room. 

"Delirioussss"

"Mmmm"

"Delirioussss wake up"

"Deja me in pas (leave me alone)"

"DELIRIOUS!" I screamed in squeaker as Marcel came from behind with an air horn. 

Delirious screams and falls off the bed. I walk over to see him. Again only with boxers on.

"Why do you sleep naked?" 

"Imma kill you Lui!!" I scream as he chases me around the cabin. 

He grabs me by the collar of my shirt.

"I don't wanna die!" I yell. 

"The hell's going on?!" Evan yells as I move the camera to him as he was coming out the shower.

"Someones getting a swirly on their birthday"

"Nooooooo" I scream in squeaker.

"Give me the camera!" He yells

"No!"

Vanoss then snatched the camera from me. 

"Things never changed, even in the real-life huh you two?" Vanoss said.

"Nah, then life would be boring" Delirious said.

"Happy Birthday Monkey" he said ruffling up my hair.

Delirious gets up and looks at the camera.

"So why'd ya do this?" 

"Your face reveal"

"Oh...huh, Hey Guys! H2O Delirious here! This is my face reveal I guess, I wouldn't have done it like this if SOMEBODY didn't have to wake me up with a FUCKING AIRHORN!!" He turns yelling at Marcel. 

"Anything else Delirious?" Evan asked him.

Delirious grabs the camera from Evan.

"Here you go guys, for your fanfiction needs" he laughs.

Evan snatches it from him. "Idiot" he stops the recording.


	14. Chapter 14

~Vanoss pov~

We were putting all of our stuff on one spot. We thought later we would play volleyball. The ocean was beautiful, Nogla was Vlogging about who knows what until...

"So we got Lui,Marcel,Droidd,Terroriser,and Moo" he then sets the camera to Us.

"We got MiniCat, and H2OVanoss" he laughs.

"Haha Nogla" WildCat said.

"I already gave them fanfiction fuel on my face reveal" Delirious laughs. 

"It's not enough Delirious" Nogla laughs as he turns off his camera.

"Alright Droidd and I will hold the fort and start cooking" Lui said.

We nod. We start heading out to the water... Well except Mini.

"Come on Mini!" Tyler yelled.

"The waters cold!" He yells back.

"Stop being a little bitch!" Delirious yells back laughing as a wave pushes him down. I see his body go by me it seems that he was swimming to where Mini was.

"AHHHHHHHH" Mini yells as Delirious pulls his leg throwing him down into the water.

"Nice going Delirious!" I yell as he comes out the water smiling.

He look so cute as he smiles laughing like a goofball.  
_______________________________________________________________________

"Alright here's the game... Best out of 10 losers have to buy the drinks at the club we're going next" Lui said as he bit into the burger.

After eating we set up where we were going to play volley ball. On one side was me,Lui,Nogla,Mini, and Brock, the other side was Tyler,Brian,Delirious,Marcel, and Droidd.

"Fuck!" Mini yells as he serves the ball. Brian hits it back as Nogla hits it again. Getting us a point. I serve this time as Marcel hits it. I hit it back, Droidd hits it giving them a point. This might take awhile.

"I got it! I go" both Lui and I hit each other as we try to hit it back failing.  
"I'll go get it" Mini said running towards the ball.

"One more and we'll win!" Marcel boasted.

I roll my eyes then...

"AHHHHH MY FUCKING ARM!" We heard Mini yell.  
We ran over and saw he had fallen over one of the holes some kids were doing in the sand. Lui, Marcel, and I got him out.

"I can't feel my arm!" He cried.

Delirious made a face. "Oh shit he dislocated it!" 

"Am I gonna have to go to the hospital?" He asked.

"No... Lui go get his towel, guys sit him down at the bench, and somebody hold him down.

"The hell are you going to do Delirious?!" Mini gulped.

"Relocate your shoulder Mini" 

Lui brings the towel and Delirious tells him to bite it, Tyler holds him down.

"Ready?"

"No wait!" He stalls

Delirious pulls his hand anyways. Droidd stuffs the towel on his mouth to muffle the scream. Then he stopped.

"Aaaaaaa.... Aaaaaa" Mini groans laying down on his good arm.

"Can you feel it?" 

"Yeah but it hurts!" He complains.

"Hey... We win by default!" Marcel cheers.

I see delirious roll his eyes.

"Idiots" "pendejos"(same as idiots) both Delirious and I said in unison.

Tyler helps up Mini. We decide to clean up camp so we can get to the bar Lui wants to go already.

We started changing, I had finished and started to put on deodorant and a little of axe because why not. I heard Delirious phone ring again and decided to answer.

"Hello?" 

"Who's this?" 

"This is Evan, one of Jonathan's friends"

"Evan as in Vanoss?" The woman asks.

"Yeah, who's calling?" I asked.

"Oh! Sorry, I'm Jonathan's sister Jennifer"

"Oh, yeah he's a bit busy at the moment I'll tell him to call you back"

"Okay thank you" she hangs up. 

Delirious comes out drying his hair with the towel.

"Sup Evan" 

"Your sis called"

"Oh..meh I'll call her later, now it's time to party, and for you to pay my drinks." He jokes. I punch him playfully.

"Sure, help me get this stuff in the car then Delirious" 

__________________________________________________________________________

~Mini's POV~

I thankfully entered the club. Just one more year Mini and you'll be a-okay. We sat down and ordered something to eat. We looked over and see some chicks singing. 

"Hey why don't we do some singing?" I asked. Most of the guys shrug meaning yes. 

Nogla took out his camera vlogging again while we ate, and talked about who was going to sing.

"Alright so I think either losers go first or do a duet to get over this" 

"Evan goes first!" I blurted.

"No, hold on!" He laughs.

"Come on! Evan! Evan! Evan!" We all chanted his name.

"Alright fine" 

"Wait, wait, winners have to pick the song."

"Bullshit Nogla!" Lui yells.

We start laughing.

"I'll go but if the song is something girly I'm out" Evan said.

"Alright then" Brian said.

The guys start looking through the songs... Then they start laughing. They call the girl and tell her to put the song for Evan. He takes a deep breath and gets on stage. Nogla follows with his camera. The music starts and everyone starts laughing. I saw Evan mouth 'you motherfuckers'.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty short, most of the space was taken by the song lyrics lol next chapter hopefully to be here earlier sorry for the hiatus again. Also the next chapter will have a playlist linked to it hopefully. So thank you and enjoy

~Vanoss' POV~

~insert timeflies~Alcohol a.k.a Vanoss' old theme here~

'You motherfuckers' I mumbled grinning. As it starts I start singing.

Flow so smooth like I got it on tap  
Yeah and imma sick of being good night  
While I'm on my yuengling  
While I'm drinking budlight  
Ehnn can you get it when you miss me  
Like I'm with whiskey drinking Jim Beam  
Yeah baby do you do it do it that way  
Do you do that, do you Tanqueray  
Ehnn do you know that imma beast  
When I kill it on the beats  
Like it's sex on the beach  
Like it's malibu  
Taking you to the California way  
Cause we do it baby  
We could Cali-fornicate  
Like we on that  
Ehn Ista  
Yeah on the flow get it mikta  
I put it down like this twenty four seven  
Let me head the foot  
And get it segrom 24/7 like  
Blame it on the goose  
Got you feeling loose  
Blame it on the patrone  
Got you feeling in the zone  
Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol  
Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol  
Blame it on the vodka  
Blame it on the henny  
Blame it on the goose  
Got you felling dizzy  
Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol  
Blame it on the alcohol  
(I started dancing a bit not giving a fuck for a moment)

On the head around the bear pole  
Like my name is JoJo  
Like I'm riping all thse shots  
That is so cold  
You don't even kno  
Damn I can get it so cold  
Like it's Fro yo  
Yeah, that's my flow yo, get it  
Done if you want it  
When you seek it  
When I spit in  
Damn, it's like I hit it with a gold  
Like I'm drinking on my vodka  
Like she was kind cold  
But I'm on the shit  
Yeah take a rainy day  
You could see Cincinnati  
Cause you know it when I play  
When I'm on this  
Baby you could feel this  
When I go and scream without baby  
Can you hear this  
Yeah walk the bar  
You wanna come with me  
What you think yeah  
Baby let me buy you a drink  
Ehn that's how we get goal  
Baby let me her before I let go  
Blame it on the goose  
Got you feeling loose  
Blama it on the patrone  
Got you in the zone  
Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol  
Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol  
Blame it on the vodka  
Blame it on the henny  
Blame it on the goose  
Got you felling dizzy  
Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol  
Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol  
Yeah top shelf  
(I then lock my eyes on Delirious as he smiles giggling)

But you going ace of spades  
Take your clothes off  
Baby we could play charades  
If you spit it  
When you with me  
When you get it  
Welcome to the bar  
Can I get you a drink

(After that line I winked at Delirious)

Blame it on the henny  
Blame it on the goose  
Got you felling dizzy  
Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol  
Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol  
Yeah, cause I got it like that  
Flow so smooth like I got it on tap  
Yeah and imma sick of being good night  
While I'm on my yuengling  
While I'm drinking budlight  
Ehnn can you get it when you miss me  
Like I'm with whiskey drinking Jim Beam  
Yeah baby do you do it do it that way  
Do you do that, do you Tanqueray  
Ehnn do you know that imma beast  
When I kill it on the beats  
Like it's sex on the beach  
Like it's malibu  
Taking you to the California way  
Cause we do it baby  
We could Cali-fornicate  
Like we on that  
Ehn Ista  
Yeah on the flow get it mikta  
I put it down like this twenty four seven  
Let me head the foot  
And get it segrom 24/7 like  
Blame it on the goose  
Got you feeling loose  
Blame it on the patrone  
Got you feeling in the zone  
Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol  
Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol  
Blame it on the vodka  
Blame it on the henny  
Blame it on the goose  
Got you felling dizzy  
Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol  
Blame it on the alcohol  
On the head around the bear pole  
Like my name is JoJo  
Like I'm riping all thse shots  
That is so cold  
You don't even know yo  
Damn I can get it so cold  
Like it's Fro yo  
Yeah, that's my flow yo, get it  
Done if you want it  
When you seek it  
When I spit in  
Damn, it's like I hit it with a gold  
Like I'm drinking on my vodka  
Like she was kind cold  
But I'm on the shit  
Yeah take a rainy day  
You could see Cincinnati  
Cause you know it when I play  
When I'm on this  
Baby you could feel this  
When I go and scream without baby  
Can you hear this  
Yeah walk the bar  
You wanna come with me  
What you think yeah  
Baby let me buy you a drink  
Ehn that's how we get goal  
Baby let me her before I let go  
Blame it on the goose  
Got you feeling loose  
Blama it on the patrone  
Got you in the zone  
Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol  
Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol  
Blame it on the vodka  
Blame it on the henny  
Blame it on the goose  
Got you felling dizzy  
Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol  
Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol  
Yeah top shelf  
But you going ace of spades  
Take your clothes off  
Baby we could play charades  
If you spit it  
When you with me  
When you get it  
When you hit it  
I don't know if you could stick it  
In my mind when I feel it  
Imma do it  
Yeah take it from the bar  
Do you see what you like  
See it from a far  
You could order rowbay  
You could take another down hay  
Bartender get another round like  
Blame it on the shown  
Got you in the zone  
Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol  
Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol  
Blame it on the vodka  
Blame it on the henny  
Blame it on the goose  
Got you felling dizzy  
Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol  
Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol  
Blame it on whatever you want  
Yeah, getting next to alcohol  
Blame it on the vodka  
Blame it on the henny  
Blame it on the goose  
Got you felling dizzy  
Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol  
Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a  
Blame it on the alcohol

~Delirious pov~

Evan wasn't half bad when he sang I don't know why he wouldn't sing for his subscribers one day. He got down the stage. 

"Alright which one of you did this?" He asked crossing his arms, smirking. 

"Delirious did!" Mini yells pointing at me. 

"Oh thank you MiniLadd" I answered sarcastically.

"Who's next?" I asked. 

"Brock!" Brian smiles evilly looking at him. 

"Wait no, please" he said. 

He looked pretty nervous, he would probably make it 'Brockward'.

"Ay't what if, if you sing then you won't have to pay for drinks, but if you don't, you have to" Marcel said. 

"I rather pay, I don't really want to go up there" he said.

"Who's next come on guys!" Droidd exclaimed.

"Lui! Lui!" Nogla yells in excitement.

"Me?! You should go! Your a loser too!" He pushed Nogla a bit. 

"A duet!" Mini smirks. 

"Two for the price of one guys" Tyler said.

They look at each other and nod. 

"Fine" 

We go back and try to find a song. When we do they go upstage and get ready.

~Lui's pov~[Glad You Came-The Wanted]

I hear the song start... Don't get nervous Lui! You'll be okay! He's your best friend, your cute best friend...fuck!

(Lui)  
The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came

You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me

Turn the lights out now  
Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink  
Drink it if you can  
Can you spend a little time,  
Time is slipping away away from us so stay,  
Stay with me I can make,  
Make you glad you came

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

(Nogla)  
You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me

Turn the lights out now  
Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink  
Drink it if you can  
Can you spend a little time,  
Time is slipping away away from us so stay,  
Stay with me I can make,  
Make you glad you came

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

(Both)  
I'm glad you came  
So glad you came  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
(We start getting close to eachother, I stared in David's eyes)

My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

I think I we were leaning into a kiss until some girl shouted. "KISS ALREADY!" I shivered and turned around as everyone started clapping as we went down. 

"Nice job" Brock told me. Whispering, "almost got to him didn't you?" 

"Shut up Brock" I laugh. 

We sat down at our booth again. 

"Are you sure you don't want to go Brock?" I ask.

"Nah I'm good" 

"What about Delirious?" Tyler said

"Wh-what?" Delirious looked really shocked.

"Come on! Or are you chicken?" Mini smirks.

"No I am NOT chicken, I'll sing, but if you guys wanna pick a song for me?" He asks. 

{MiniLadds pov}

I shrug and look over the songs, then at Vanoss. 

"Psss Evan"

"What?" He asked getting closer to me.

"What music or band does your boyfriend like?" 

"He's not my boyfriend Mini" 

"Sure... So what does he like?" 

"Uhhhh well he likes alternative music like nirvana or something, he also really likes FalloutBoy"

"What if we make him sing something in Spanish?" Droidd asked getting close. 

"I don't know" I told him. We kept looking and looking.

"Fuck it, Droidd choose something I don't know anymore" I said putting my head down. He picks and tells the waitress. Delirious goes up. I was expecting something Spanish, but it wasn't. 

"Droidd... What did you pick?" 

"Something so Evan's boyfriend can notice him." 

"He's not my boyfriend god dammit!" Evan yells blushing.

{Delirious pov} [Cinema-Benny Benassi]

Here goes nothing. Don't fuck up Delirious!

I could watch you for a lifetime  
You're my favourite movie  
A thousand endings  
You mean everything to me  
I never know what's comin'  
Forever fascinated  
Hope you don't stop runnin'  
To me 'cause I'll always be waitin'

( I start dancing going around in the stage)

You are a cinema  
I could watch you forever  
Action, thriller  
I could watch you forever

(I saw Evan in front and winked at him at well)

You are a cinema  
A Hollywood treasure  
Love you just the way you are  
A cinema my cinema  
A cinema a cinema a cinema a cinema

Stars spell out your name  
Like in a science fiction drama  
Romance growing  
Like a flower in the summer  
You always keep me guessin'  
Forever my wonder  
Hope you start undressin'  
All my dreams and take me under

(I pointed at Evan and sang again. I saw his cheeks go red)

You are a cinema  
I could watch you forever  
Action, thriller  
I could watch you forever  
You are a cinema  
A Hollywood treasure  
Love you just the way you are  
A cinema my cinema  
A cinema a cinema a cinema a cinema

Never know what movie you're playin'  
Never know what movie you're playin'  
Never know what movie you're playin'  
Never know never know never know

You are a cinema  
I could watch you forever  
Action, thriller  
I could watch you forever  
You are a cinema  
A Hollywood treasure  
Love you just the way you are  
My cinema my cinema  
A cinema a cinema a cinema a cinema

I put the microphone away. "Nice going clown" Tyler said 

"Thanks Tyler, soooo"

"Shots anyone?" Droidd said as a waiter came by. 

"Yes sir!" Mini laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias(Thank you) for reading sorry if this wasn't what your expecting when it comes to H2OVanoss, I'm not exactly the best, just another writer to entertain you beautiful people. Remember: Stay Fresh! [i play too much Splatoon]


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my real life best friend for helping me with grammar stuff to get this out a bit earlier, also how she helped with a smut part because I freaking suck at smut xD any ways enjoy!

{insert club music here}

-Lui's pov-

I watched as some of the guys went out and started dancing, they were drunk, we were doing shots and then it when down hill from there. Droidd, Nogla, Brock, and I stayed sober because one, we knew where the cabins are, two, one person isn't going to be able to walk everyone home. Music went from English, Spanish, Dubstep, to who knows what. And you know how we we know our friends are drunk? I'm pretty sure these mother-truckers dirty dance for no reason. I saw Brock taking Brian to the bathroom. He sent me a text.

{Brock} Taking a uber. Brian not looking good

{Lui} k txt me wen you get there 

I looked up and saw we were missing three party members. Droidd stayed at the table. Nogla and I looked for Marcel,Tyler,and Mini. Marcel was in the bathroom taking a piss. Okay found one. We went around, then outside. I heard someone laugh.

"David? You hear that?"

"Yeah" he turns on the flashlight on his phone and creeps around. I follow him until we find the source of the laugh.

In front of us Tyler and Mini were making out. Tyler started to nuzzle Mini's neck and kiss him all around there. 

We stopped them and got them inside again. Marcel was with Droidd with his head on the table mumbling "Simoné baby". Again I saw we were missing two others. 

~No ones pov -at the dance floor :D- ~

 

[{https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=-AMc7KPOkbY }] ((sorry but I love this song! XD you could always put some other song for a dirty mood XD))

At the dance floor Delirious and Vanoss were there fifty percent sober, fifty percent drunk. Moving around with people. Their friends couldn't pin point where they were. 

~Delirious pov~   
Moving with the beat the dancing was getting dirtier and dirtier as people paired up. To mess around I got close to Evan, moving my hips a bit, he blushes but goes along with the dirty dancing. I felt his hand around my hips as he started to grind on me a bit,blushing I laughed. We moved around dancing. I could see Evan getting closer to me or at least my face, I got closer to his as well. 

"GUYS! Evan! Jonathan! Where are you?!" I heard Lui yell out. 

Evan pouted, grabbing my hand we got out the dance floor and looked for Lui... Or atleast I thought. 

"You wanna call an uber?" Evan said as we walked out. 

"I think we-we should wait for the sq-squeaker" 

"Why? Don't wanna be alone with Vanossgaming?" He laughs.

"Ha-ha Evan" I said sarcastically.

He grabs my hand and pulls me close to him.

"Are you sure you don't wanna be with me? Because I sure as hell wanna be with H2O Delirious tonight" he whispers in my ear.

Blushing I told him. "Well maybe for little while" I told him as he grabbed my chin and placing his lips on mine.

I don't remember what happen next, but Evan had his hand moving around inside my shirt as we made out. I then felt someone pulls us apart. I think it was Lui because the convo I heard earlier was.

"Hey there---"

*Click*

"Nogla! Are you serious?"

"Come on like they're gonna remember"

"Let's just pull them apart and let's go" 

Evan had his hand wrapped around my waist as we walked to the car. Mini sat on Tyler's lap giggling, I sat next to Evan nuzzling his neck. Droidd left with Marcel and Lui and I guess Nogla took us home. 

Mini kept giggling a lot whispering things to Tyler. When we got to the cabins, they... Left? 

"First one to the lake is an idiot!" Mini yelled as he ran off. 

"Craig!" Lui yells running after them. 

Nogla opens our door and get us in. He runs after Lui trying to find the other idiots.

 

((Getting kinda dirty here,wait until the next A/N for non dirtish stuff))  
~Evan's pov~

I saw David leave and walked with Jonathan to the bedroom. He starts to change to his pajamas until I pin him on the bed.

"Evan?" He said as I connected our lips again.   
Jonathan started to undo my pants and take of my shirt leaving us both in boxers. Palming my cock making me moan softly. He giggles as I stop him and slide him off of his boxers. Grabbing his cock I start to pump it. Moving my hand up and down as he moans louder. 

"Heh good boy Jonathan" 

"Ahaa~ Evaan~"

I stop as he grabbed my hand and started to suck on on two of my fingers. He stops and I put one in his 'entrance', he arches his back.

"Evan~" he moans stretching the A in my name. 

Afterwords I slowly enter him as he groans in pain for a bit before moaning. 

"F-fuck Evan!!" He moans as grabs the sheets tightly. 

"Jona-than fuck~ fuck!" I moan as the 'rhythm' between us gets sloppy as I reach my climax. 

"Evan~ Evan~ I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!" Jonathan yells as white liquid gets all over his stomach.

"Jonathan, Jonathan, Delirious!!" I moan cumming inside of him. 

Slowly I came out of his 'entrance' huffing a bit.  
______________________________________________________________

((Kay it's over sorry)) 

Laying down Delirious nuzzles my neck. 

"Night Va-noss" ((pronounce it like vuh-noss)) 

"Night Jon-a-than" I whisper.

~Lui's pov~ ((like 10-15 mins earlier))

I chased after Mini and Tyler but I couldn't find them. 

"I dropped of Evan and Delirious at their cabin" Nogla huffed

"Okay help me find these other two" I told Nogla. 

We searched around, walking a bit further away from the Cabins. Luckily they left a trail of their clothes. 

"Are they nude?" Nogla asked as we picked up the clothes.

"Probably, I think they might be in the river."

We walked to the river and saw them in the lake splashing water at each other like 10 year olds. 

"Oh thank god, MINI! TYLER!" I yell their names. They look at us. 

"See Tyler they're the idiots! They came last" Mini giggles.

"Haha you stupid fucks! Your last!" Tyler laughs.

"I can't swim" Mini said before passing out in the water.

Nogla got WildCat out and took him to the cabins. I got Mini and dragged him out to the ground. Thankfully they had their boxers on. Nogla came back and helped me. 

"And h2oVanoss?" I ask. 

"Asleep snuggling" Nogla said giggling.

"Alright help me with mini" I told him.

We picked up Mini and walked to the cabin.  
When we got there WildCat was dead asleep on the couch. We took mini to his bed and saw Evan and delirious snuggling. 

"Nogla take a picture" I snicker. 

He takes a quick one and we leave the cabin to go to ours. 

"Hopefully we can go out tomorrow" I told Nogla as we entered the cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again gracias!! (Thank you) also sorry again school is here and stuff :/. Hopefully to see the next chapter earlier   
> Ch.18(which is 17) so keep an eye out for that! And as always ~Stay Fresh!~ ~Kassandra   
> P.s I have an important question to ask you guys next chapter k? K.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put so much singing... Because I really want to hear Evan sing one day xD

~Mini's pov~  
Waking up at 4am to throw up isn't a great life choice. I'm still kinda buzzed since we came home around 2 I think. I went into the kitchen to find medicine or something. When I get there I see a dirty kitchen with a few broken plates and cups. 

"What the hell happened here?" 

"I dunno" I turn and see Tyler leaning on the sink.

"Did you do this?" 

"I was looking for medicine and my feet stopped working" he burped

"Okay gross, and come with me to bed, that couch doesn't look comfortable"

"Kay"

Walking back into the room, I put my glasses on a table. Tyler hits the bed and falls asleep. I look over at our roomies. Not being to see oh so well I was able to see Delirious... And then he turns I see his back and his ass, I get closer and look over... No clothes. Did- did they do the dirty?! I kept the question like a mental note and went back to bed. They didn't do it right? 

~10:00a.m Delirious pov~  
Son of a bitch,son of a bitch. I kept saying to myself as I got up from the bed. My head was pounding and my ass was hurting a bit. I went and puked in the bathroom, putting on my boxers on I went to the kitchen.

"What the hell?" The kitchen was a huge ass mess. 

I shook my head. I went back put on my pants and grabbed my hoodie. I left the cabin and went to Lui's. I knocked on the door. 

"Lui"  
"Lui!" I kept yelling, no answer, I turn the door knob. Open? Well not exactly the door had a chain from the inside, I did see Lui's car keys on the floor and got them. 

"You wouldn't mind right Lui?" I said to my self leaving to get something to help with the hangovers. 

~Vanoss(Evan's pov)~  
I woke up to The Phoenix again. Grabbing the phone I answer it. 

"H-hello?" 

"Um is Jonathan there?" Girl voice... Sister.

"I don't know where delir- Jonathan is right now" I yawn

"Oh can you tell him to call me later?"

"Can do"

"Thanks" she hangs up.

Speaking of the clown. He wasn't in the bed. Hell I was nude, probably that's why he left. Putting on some pants atleast I walk to the kitchen. 

"What the FUCK?!"

"We get it Evan! Now shut up!" Tyler yells back. 

I was looking around for my phone. I called it with Delirious'. 

"Hello?" 

"Delirious dafuq?((that's not a real word is it?))" I asked.

"Oh shit I took your phone, sorry, how much?" 

"Where are you?" I ask

"Buying stuff for hangover, like I'm gonna deal with this fucking headache with you loud assholes" 

"Whatever bitch, what's your passcode?" I ask

"1738" 

"Really?"

"I did it to fuck with Cartoonz and got lazy and left it like that, so what's yours bitch?" 

"8792" 

"That's kinda random"

"Yeah, but just popped in my head randomly"

"Aight, well I don't know if you seen the kitchen but if you can start cleaning a bit so it doesn't look like a tornado went there." 

"Yeah sure...wait who's car do you have?"

"I just finished hot-wiring one right now, I'll be back as soon as I lose the cops" he laughs. "I have Lui's car, chill Va-noss" ((vuh-noss)) 

"Alright delorean" laughing I hang up. 

I start cleaning the floor sweeping up the broken cups from the floor. A few minutes later I see Delirious walk in. 

"Have Tyler and mini woken up?" 

"Nope"

"Alright, let's clean, and if they haven't woken up yet lets go somewhere to grab a bite" 

"Sounds like the best plan you've had in a while" 

"Ha-ha Va-noss"

"Whatever Delorean"

He pulls out his tongue as our faces were a bit close. Being stupid, I went in and kissed him. He pushes me away.

"S-sorry! I-uh-look Delirious"

"You...then...oh nice" he said sarcastically.

"What?" 

"Don't you think it was kind of weird we woke up nude today?"

"Yeah... Ohh! But that means... You bottomed!" I blushed and laughed at him. 

"Shut the FUCK up!" He yells. 

"What? You mad?" 

"Shut up Evan"

I kept laughing, until Jonathan pins me against the wall.

"Shut up Evan! I could've made sure you wouldn't be able to walk the next day!" he said getting close to my face. 

"Not gonna lie getting a bit turned on" I told him.

"Me...Too" he whispers letting go.

"Sorry Evan, it's kinda weird that I got fucked by my best friend"

"Well, I'm still kinda turned on, you wanna try what you said right now?"

"Yeah and get caught by everyone" he laughs.

"Why? Scared?" I teased.

Before I could do anything he kisses me leading me to the couch. He lays on top, giving me a few hickeys here and there, and I repay the favor. I could feel his hand on my ass.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" We stop making out, turning we see Mini and Tyler. 

"Fuck" Delirious whispers. 

"You know what lets just go the bedroom, and wait until this is over" Tyler said taking mini with him.

I get off of Delirious.

"We have explaining to do"

"Hell yeah" he said agreeing. We get up open a can of club soda and drink it, going back to cleaning the kitchen, Tyler and Mini come back to kitchen. 

"Soooo" Mini says.

"Soooo" Delirious mocks.

"Alright what the fuck did we just see right now?!" Tyler asked.

"Two people about to get it on, until you guys cock-blocked" I said as Delirious laughed softly. 

"Yeah, but...why" 

"To experiment Mini" Delirious chuckles as he answers. 

"Well if you guys have relationship stuff to work out, fix it somewhere else and clean your own sheets" mini said taking a can of club soda. Nodding, They told us why the kitchen was a mess.

We finished cleaning. After showering Delirious and I took Lui's car to Dennys since Lui wasn't awake yet. 

"Denny's right?" 

"Yeah" I said plugging the aux cord to my phone. 

"Can we not play Metallica? Still can't get that stupid song out of my head"

"Alright Delorean, what song do you want?"

"Uhh something like Green Day"

Looking through the songs, I found one Delirious loves.

{https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=vAuaLqXfS48}

(Vanoss)  
Hear the sound of the falling rain  
Coming down like an Armageddon flame (hey!)  
A shame  
The ones who died without a name

He shakes his head smiling

(Delirious)  
Hear the dogs howlin' out of key  
To a hymn called faith and misery (hey!)  
And bleed, the company lost the war today

(Both)  
I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
On holiday

(Vanoss)  
Hear the drum pounding out of time  
Another protester has crossed the line (hey!)  
To find, the money's on the other side

(Delirious)  
Can I get another Amen (Amen!)  
There's a flag wrapped around a score of men (hey!)  
A gag, A plastic bag on a monument

(Both)  
I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
On holiday

(Delirious *covering his mouth*)  
"The representative from California has the floor"

(Vanoss)  
Sieg Heil to the president gasman  
Bombs away is your punishment

(Delirious)  
Pulverize the Eiffel towers  
Who criticize your government

(Vanoss)  
Bang bang goes the broken glass and  
Kill all the fags that don't agree

(Delirious)  
Trials by fire setting fire  
Is not a way that's meant for me

(Both)  
Just cause  
Just cause  
Because we're outlaws yeah!

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
This is our lives on Holiday

The restaurant wasn't far so it didn't take so long, but we were laughing so much after singing. Delirious parks the car, I unplug my phone.

"Hey Delirious, I gotta ask, why do you love that song?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo in about 4 to 5 chapters this will be done maybe. :) and a question I have for you is that if I should start on the Minicat w.i.p called Fresh Meat. Or another h2ovanoss but in highschool with a lil twist OR! A MiniMoo? I also have another w.i.p Delitoonz which the name is also a w.i.p 16&21\. So yeah those are the options I hope you enjoyed and remember! {Stay Fresh!}


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit finally an update. It would have came earlier if it wasn't for school >.> so enjoy 19 on the way!

~Vanoss pov~

"The song reminds me of you actually" 

"How exactly?" 

"It reminds me of when we get on GTA 5 and you start blowing me up or something, it reminds me of the skits we do, and it reminds me of your laugh because it's so cute" he blushes. 

We stay a bit quiet until the waiter comes over. We order our drinks and food.

"So, what about last night?" I ask

"All I know is that I'm here and I'm probably queer" he giggles. 

"To be honest I'm just really confused"

"So do you want me to leave you alone?" I ask him.

"I-um well yes and no, I think we should spend time together but also apart because I wanna figure this out" he tells me. 

"Okay" I smile.

~MiniLaddds pov~

"WHAT?!" Everyone else yells as WildCat finishes telling our encounter with H2OVanoss. 

"There's no way that happened" Marcel said.

"Well it did so" I told him

"So they're a thing now?" Nogla asked.

"Nah, like fuck-buddies or something" Brian said making us laugh except for Lui.

Lui was going around the house looking for something.

"Any of you seen my keys?" He asked

"No, where'd you leave 'em last night?" Droidd asked him

"I don't know, maybe I left them in the car." 

We hear someone pull up into the driveway, someone had been driving Lui's car... And then we hear laughter. Then Vanoss and Delirious walk in together, freezing as everyone sees them. 

"How did you get my car keys?!" Lui yells at Delirious,

"They were on the floor so I picked them up and took the car" he said.

"Okay aside from the stolen car, what about this?" Brian asked making a heart shape around the two.

Delirious kisses Evan's cheek. "Its complicated" Evan blushes.

"Anyways, what's on today's agenda?" Brock asked. 

"Six Flags anyone?" WildCat asked.

Looking at each other, everyone nods. 

"It's 12:30 so let's get something to eat and leave around 2?" I said looking at my phone.

"Yeah sure mini" Brian said.

"Oh hey, your sister called you by the way" Evan tells Delirious.

~Delirious pov~  
"Hello?" 

"Hey Jonny! Hows the vacation?" she asked me.

"Its pretty good cant complain, how are mom and dad?" i ask.

"They're fine, I-"

I couldn't hear Jenny due to someone yelling. 

"YOU GUYS MIND?!" i yell back

"Sorry Delirious! Didn't know you were talking to your mommy!" Brian yells back.

"Nah I was talking to your momma, shes asking when I'm coming over to fuck her again!" i yell back laughing. 

"Hello Jenny?" 

"Sounds like a frat house or something" she giggles.

"Anyways Jon i have to go, talk later?" 

"Sure if my battery doesn't die while were at Six Flags"

 

"Alright have fun!" she hangs up.

I put my phone away to charge. I grab the camera and start to edit and render it on Lui's computer. Putting it up on Youtube, i put the link on twitter.

@H2ODelirious: Going to Six Flags! Look for my sexy face :D [https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ]

I went back to our room and and saw Evan taking almost all the space from the bed. 

"Move over fat ass!" I told him pushing aside and laying down. 

He groans and giggles as I push him. "Noooooo!" He whines snuggling me. 

I roll my eyes but go along with it. Snuggling back I put an alarm on his phone around 1:00pm and fell asleep with him.

~WildCat's pov (Tyler)~

"That is not complicated" 

"That's because Delirious is being nice to Evan" Moo answers me.

"What are you talking about Brock?" 

"I've seen Evan crushing on Delirious for awhile, Evan's acting like he's in 8th again picking on his crush." 

"Really? Because I don't think you fuck your crush on the first date" I laugh

"Yeah I wasn't the one about to get frisky with Mini the other night" 

"What?" 

"Last night, Nogla and Lui found you two making out, then when you got in the car Mini sat in your lap and whispered things to your ear. Then both of you went skinning dipping in the lake" he tells me.

"Wait, we did that?" I ask 

"Yup but then again you didn't do the nasty with your crush" he winks and leaves. 

"WHATS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN BROCK?!" I yell back as he starts to laugh.

Motherfucker.

"What happened Tyler?" Mini asked me. I looked back at him. 

"I'll tell you later Min" I said, he shrugs and goes back to whatever he's doing.

That didn't happen last night right? He's just fucking with me.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
-Evan's pov- 1:05pm

"Wake up Evan! There's a Tornado coming!!!" Delirious laughs. I open my eyes and see him. 

"Buenas tardes Evan, oh wait sorry, good afternoon Evan" he giggles 

"Whatever" I said turning as I saw him grab a towel. 

"I'mma shower first, you should get your shit together doe" he said leaving.

I got up and went to the kitchen to get a drink. I saw Mini and Tyler on the couch watching t.v they both looked ready to leave at anytime. 

"Hey guys"

"HEeeeyyy" Tyler's voice cracks. I laugh a little.

"Evan have you checked Twitter?" Mini asked.

"Nope why?" 

"The Internet is going crazy on Delirious' face reveal, even the hashtag #Deliriousface is trending like #askmini!" He says giving me his phone. I look over Twitter.

"Holy shit dude" I said 

"WHAT THE HELL?!" We heard Delirious scream from the room. 

"CONGRATS DELIRIOUS!!" Tyler yells.

I shook my head. I went back to the room, Delirious was sitting on the bed with his towel on his lap. I took it and went to shower. 

"Hey!!" "Vanoss!!" He yells. I laugh and shut the door to the bathroom.

~Delirious pov~ 

Holy fuck. My phone was blowing up with a ton of notifications. I stopped looking at my phone and put on my boxers since Vanoss took my... His towel...actually...but still! I changed into 'I'm the Real Delirious' shirt, put on some shorts, my shoes, I got up and started to fix my hair a bit making it look presentable. Vanoss came out of the shower with the towel on his waist I was going to get out of room as I did I snatched the towel again.

"Thanks Vanoss!" I told him laughing. 

I take out my phone from my pocket and went on YouTube to check out the comments. 

____________________________________________________________________________  
~Lui's pov~ 

"Okay so in Brian's car will go Brock, Wildcat, Mini, and Droidd. With me will be Nogla, Basically, Vanoss, and Delirious. Are we clear?" 

"Yes mom!" Nogla said making everyone snicker. 

We got in and went to go get Mcdonalds to go and headed out. It was going to be a somewhat long trip. Nogla vlogged and Marcel kept complaining about his order being wrong. Around 4 we had made it to Six Flags after a long ride, which was fun. While we waited for Brock to find a parking spot Nogla vlogged a small kiss between Vanoss and Delirious. 

"Ewww get a room!" I told them. 

"Just imagine the fangirl screams in the distance" Nogla told me. 

Then we heard screaming. We all turn and saw no one. Weird. 

We grouped up and got in. 

"Are we still going to stay in groups?" I ask.

"Let's just go to whatever catches our eye, but let's just stay in partners." Marcel said.

So of course MiniCat and H2OVanoss. Then it was Brock and Brian, Droidd and Marcel, and Me and Nogla. 

We decided to stay in a big group for the first ride "The Revolution" and then we would split up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s there's going to be a weekend where I'll do some sort of q&a live stream on my twitch just cuz, but I don't know when tho, but it's going to be pacific time tho... More info later


	19. 19

Holy shit finally. It's not as great as I thought it would be but #20 will be.   
___________________________________________________________

~Brian's pov~ (omg different povs XD)

So this is what it feels like. 

"Smile!" I said taking the 5th picture of Delirious and a fan. 

Only about 10-15 people had already came to take pictures with all of us. Delirious was always first, no shit Brian. Lui,Droidd,Nogla,and Marcel are getting on the ride. It's just the six of us waiting. 

"So how does it feel being famous for once?" I ask Delirious.

"I don't know Terroriser how does it feel?" He smirks. 

"Well you wouldn't have so many people if it wasn't for me" I told him. 

"Yeah because 5million people know you, oh I'm sorry only 900k know you Brian" he said. 

"Oh so only 900k know you Brian?" 

"Fight me bitch!" He said 

"Alright! Put em up asshole!" I told him. 

I flinch as I see him about to throw the first hit, I cover myself and scream. Nothing happens.

They start to laugh. 

"What's so funny?!" I yelled at everyone.

"You flinched and screamed like a girl" Mini told me. 

"It was a manly scream!" 

"Yeah a high pitched one" Tyler said. 

Delirious grabs me and ruffles up my hair. 

"Don't worry Terroriser I wouldn't hurt you" he chuckles. 

Moving along we got in our seats to the first ride.

"Nervous?" I ask Brock.

"Noooo...." He said strapping on the seatbelt.

As soon as everyone was ready we started to move, Delirious and Vanoss were up and front, then us, then wildcat and Mini. 

"Oh shit" I said. 

We drop. 

The only ones laughing were Delirious and Vanoss. 

"Are you guys crazy?!" I yelled.

"Probably!" Vanoss yelled back.

I opened my eyes and saw we were upside down. Nope

Then it stops. I got off shaking a bit.

"Ha! Look at Brian!" WildCat laughs. 

"Oh shut up! I wasn't the only one crying!" 

"Yeah except for these two laughing like crazy!" Mini said pointing at Vanoss and Delirious. 

"So what's next?" Brock asked. 

"Let's go to this one, it's called Viper I think" Tyler said. 

____________________________________________________________________________  
~Vanoss pov~ 

"I think we should go in Batman next then Superman, we eat, and go to tatsu" I said looking at the maps. 

We met up with Lui and his little group in the line for Batman. 

"You know this doesn't look complicated" Mini said pointing at Delirious, who was talking to Marcel, and me" 

"Mini why don't you worry about yourself?" 

"Shouldn't I worry about my brother too?" He said cleaning his glasses with his shirt. 

"Listen Craig it's complicated for right now until" 

"Until what?" He asked. I sighed. 

"How about we go for a drink later today" I told him. 

"Fine Evan" 

We were in the ride strapping ourselves in. 

"Hey Evan are you okay?" Delirious asked me. 

"I'm fine Delirious, just a bit hungry" we laugh. 

"I need fooood I want foooood" he said as we went up. 

"Delirious No!" Mini yells at him from behind.

"I want foooood!" 

"Delirious!" Mini yells as we go down. 

I heard Delirious' laughter. I started to laugh to as we enjoyed the twists and turns of Batman.   
Once it ended we got off, Brian on the other hand came off shaking a bit. 

"Scared Brian?" Wildcat asked him. 

"N-no!"

We laugh as he gets a bit red. 

"Hey Evan!" I turn and see Delirious pointing at the suit of Batman. 

After taking pictures we left. 

"So food?" 

"I want foooood!" Delirious answers me.

"Delirious stop!" Mini yells. 

"H2O Delirious?" We heard a kid say. 

"You don fucked up Mini" Tyler whispers to him.   
____________________________________________________________________________

~Delirious pov~ 

We had bought some burgers, next up was tatsu. We were having random convos and selfies with a few fans that came by. It was really awesome being with tons of fans, and with my face reveal out of the way, it just feels more... Relaxing. 

"So Tatsu?" Lui asked. 

"Hell yeah!" I said smiling. 

"Someone's excited" Tyler told me

"Whatever wildcat" 

 

~Brock's pov~

I stared in awe at the ride we were about to get on. That's fucking tall.   
It was already the afternoon. The lines weren't as huge as we expected for now, next we needed SuperMan, X2, and Drop of doom. We had gotten on water rides earlier some of us are still soaking wet. 

"Scared Moo?" Brian teases me

"Psh no" I told him. 

"It's okay to be scared Brock" Mini told me. 

"I'm not scared" 

"Wait where's Delirious?" 

"Right behind you bitch!" Delirious yells behind Nogla. 

"Creepy mother fucker! Why are your hands red? Did you take someone's hart out?!" Nogla yells at him. 

"Your next David!" Delirious starts laughing manically as he licks his fingers. 

"Anyways there just chips" he said biting into one.

"Fatass" Mini said

"Look who's talking guero (White boy)" 

"Damn Delirious you kiss your mom with that mouth" Droidd told him. 

I think the only con about knowing about delirious being Latino is on the fact he'll say stuff we won't understand most of the time, the only one who would, would be Droidd basically.   
Moving on, we were almost there. I saw how the ride went, it looked okay, until I saw that we had to lay down on our stomachs. Great. Our time to shine now, other people got off, and we were getting in. I was beside Brian, then Evan, finally Delirious after his millionth selfie with someone. 

"Scared Clown?" 

"Probably shouldn't have ate those chips" he giggles. 

"You ready Brock?" 

"I'm ready to die" I laugh. 

The ride slowly lays us down after we have our seatbelt a buckled and everything. My eyes widen as I saw the drop. 

"Oh shit!" I yelled. 

Closing my eyes as we went down, I heard everyone laughing or screaming. At one point I felt so much pressure on my body,I couldn't move. 

"TYLER!!"   
"VANOSS!!"  
"BROCK!!" I heard my name being yelled

I open my eyes to Brian as the ride finally slows down. 

"Holy fuck! That was awesome!" Marcel said. 

Walking out we see the pictures. Wildcat starts laughing at Mini's face being so scrunched. 

Brian had his eyes wide up and I had mine shut. Evan and Delirious on the other hand. Delirious looked, well Delirious, his eyes were opened and he had an evil smile. While Evan had his eyes shut, smiling. 

"Let's go to apocalypse" Delirious said. 

"Shouldn't we go to that X2 one?" 

"At night it's better, so we should go to this one before we got on X2"

"Why is it better at night?" David asked 

"Trust me" he laughed a bit crazily and tripped over, Lui.

"Son of a bitch" he said tying his shoes. 

~Lui's pov~

"Apocalypse looks a little kid ride." 

"Perfect for you Lui" Nogla told me.

I stick my tongue at him. Sitting down we put down the bar to hang on. The ride was fairly small, it looked like a little kid roller coaster. I put my hands up as were on the top and scream.

In squeaker I scream, "yay! Apocalypse!!" 

Until the ride starts and I regret my decision of putting my hands up. 

That ride was really fucking fast. None of the guys were screaming, they were laughing there heads off as I almost fell off as we went down, I grabbed on to Nogla, even if he's losing his breath due to my idiosy. When the ride stops and we get off, Tyler stops to breathe. He wheezes again and tries to relax himself. 

"That was the funniest thing I've seen so far" Mini said. 

"Just- just that he's so excited and then all of sudden he's holding o to Nogla for dear life" Brock giggles. 

I bit my lip. "Whatever guys I wasn't scared" I lied. 

"It's okay to be scared Lui" Delirious told me, wiping the tears from his face. 

"I wasn't afraid!" I yell back.


	20. 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crud an update! Gracias Dios!  
> (Thank you God) well comment and enjoy and as always...
> 
> {Stay Fresh!}

~Mini ladds pov~

"This is SuperMan?!" I said looking up. 

"Yeah, exciting right?" Droidd told me.

"Hell no! That shits gonna kill us!" 

"It's not that bad Mini, anyways a 12 year old is going and your gonna chicken out?" Tyler told me. 

"There are no little kids here!" I told them. They turn me around to watch a few kids get on the ride. 

"Balls or no balls Mini" 

"I have them dammit!" I yelled back as we were the next ones. I continued arguing with Tyler as we got on and strapped ourselves.

"Does he?" 

"Shhh let's watch" I heard Brian. 

"Watch what?" I ask, I look at where I'm sitting.

"Oh shit" I yelled. All I saw were blurs until we stopped all the way at the top. I saw the little super man thing on top. I saw Tyler laughing. 

Going back down with the same speed. Once we got off I fell on my knees. 

"Mmmmmmm" I groaned. 

"Come on Mini" Tyler said picking me up. 

"Mmmmmmmmm" I groan. 

"If you want mini you can sit out x2" Delirious told me. 

"You calling him chicken Delirious?" Marcel asked. 

"No, I'm just saying, if you guys don't wanna get on, you don't have to" he shrugs. 

"Nah I'm good, I'm great! Last two, I can still make it" I told Delirious. 

"Thanks Tyler" 

-at the line waiting-

This ride didn't look so bad, it looked, small. We left our wallets and stuff in the mini locker.

Buckling in, we waited as they checked us. 

"I'm regretting decisions now" Tyler said. 

"Same" Lui and Marcel said. 

I felt the ride moving... Backwards?!?!

"Wait what?!" I said as we were going backwards. 

"Wait this isn't funny anymore guys come on!!" I yelled. 

I saw the whole park, well not really, but we were up high" 

"Ready 3...2...1" the ride counted down.

I couldn't scream, I tried talking but nothing came out, I watch the ride. 

"What the fuck is that actual fire?!" Lui yells.

"Why did I agree to this?!" I yelled. 

It stops, it's starts playing awesome music. 

We get off Tyler and I take out the stuff while the guys go down stairs. When we go down, I see my picture. 

"Mini looks so done with life" Droidd giggles.

"Oh hell yeah I'm done, I'm completely done with this." 

"Come on Mini drop of doom!" Nogla tells me. 

"Nah, the name is doom, like I'm going on that death machine." 

~Brian's pov~

Oh your getting on that death machine, if we die, your dying with us" I said grabbing Mini. 

"Mmmmmmmmmm" he groans.

"Come on Mini, last one" Brock told me, 

"MMMMMMMMM" I groaned. 

While Tyler talks with Mini I, try to hear Evan and Delirious' conversation. 

"Come on Ev" 

"Fine" 

"It's not that bad" 

"You better be right."

Meh wasn't interesting, nothing I could use. If you thinking I'm a bad guy, I'm not, just wanna tease them. 

Walking to the drop of doom, Mini looked better. I heard Delirious' phone go off. 

"Hello?" I heard him answer

"Yeah, why, qué paso?(what happened)"

"Yeah I know, look I'll call you later kinda busy" 

"Mmhm" he hangs up. 

"What was that Delirious?" Evan asked. 

"It was about the next trip I'm taking, maybe I'll leave around the end of this week" he said sadly. 

"You wanna talk about it later?" 

"Yeah, I don't want Brian snooping around" he said looking back at me. 

"Fuck!" I said. 

"Nice try dude" I roll my eyes at Delirious. 

Moving along we had gotten in the ride, h2ovanoss and MiniCat on one side, me, Brock, Marcel and Lui, on another, and Nogla and Droidd. We moved up slowly. 

"Holy shit dude" Evan said. 

I open my eyes and hear Mini groan. 

"Hey guys the view is beautiful" Delirious said. 

"Yeah act"

*Drop*

Everyone screamed in terror except for Delirious who couldn't stop laughing. 

"I HATE YOU DELIRIOUS!" A couple of the guys said.

"LOVE YOU TOO" he laughs. 

All of a sudden the ride stops midway, 

"Please remain seated as we fix this minor bug"

"What the hell Delirious?!" I said to him. 

He tried to stop laughing, he was having too much fun. 

"Are we stuck?" Mini asked. 

"I'm pretty sure we are" Marcel said as our feet dangled mid-way of the drop of doom.

Delirious, cleans his tears of laughter. 

"Okay I'm cool now" he giggles. 

"Fucking asshole, look how pretty it is and boom! We fucking fall" Tyler was complaining and getting a bit angry at Del. 

The ride slowly drops us down. We get off as the park employees say sorry to us, and start giving us coupons or whatever. 

"Brian let's go get the cars and guys wait for us." 

"Let me go with you" both Brock and Nogla said. 

We left everyone else to go back to the parking lots. 

~Delirious pov~ 

"Hey we're going to go get funnel cake" I told the rest as Evan and I left. 

"We are?" 

"Alright, don't fuck in the restrooms!" Tyler said. I flipped him off. 

"Yes we are getting funnel cake, and yes this is one way to get us away from the guys." I said pushing Evan a bit. 

We were standing in line as I explained why I might leave earlier than expected. 

"Can't, your parents go? Technically it's still theirs until" 

"Yeah but I need to be shown how shit works, along with my sister." 

"Well let's make the best of it while your still here" he said kissing my cheek. 

It felt natural to be kissed by Evan, before it felt a bit awkward when I did it since he said it was 'complicated'. 

"Hey why did you say it was complicated?" I asked. 

"I didn't want to say we were together, I thought maybe you would" 

"Would what?" 

"I don't know, I mean, I think my small crush from 2012 became huge this year now that I'm here" 

"Wait, you've been like this since 2012?" I ask.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my computer got fixed yas! XD

~Vanoss pov~

"Uh what?" I acted stupid

"Evan, I know what you said"

"Said what"

"What you said right now"

"What did I say?"

"EVAN!" He yells a bit.

"I don't have a clue of what I just said Jonathan"

"Hijo de tu, you know what no, not gonna disrespect anyone's mother right now" he said.

He looked really angry at me.

"Well look I started developing a small crush on you after playing for a few months, I shook it off as a stupid crush, because maybe I just liked you for your voice and then... You called me"

"I called you?"

"When the plane to California crashed and you didn't know if your parents survived or made it, after being closer after that, my crush just grew again, and I barely realized it nights before this trip." I put my hands inside my sweater pockets.

I didn't hear a response, instead I felt his lips on mine, I kissed him back until I felt him slip his tongue in my mouth.

"Delirious, we're kinda in public, where fans can kinda see us" I said blushing.

"I don't mind a few pictures of us if you don't" he smirks.

"Yeah but you know how fast our fans work" I told him.

"Touché Fong, Touché" <-(tooshay if you don't know how to pronounce XD)

"Next!" The lady behind the counter yelled as we were next to buy.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

~Delirious pov~

We got out the park and stayed outside, we continued eating together, while Evan was carrying a bag full of candies and knick-knacks.

"Where are the guys?" Evan asked.

I shrugged, I called Lui and put him on speaker.

"Hey Lui where are you?" I asked.

"Oh shit"

"Lui?" Evan asked.

"Nogla call Brian"

"Wait... Did you four leave without us?" I asked.

"No" he stretches the O, "we'll be there...there's traffic, I mean uh Bye!" Lui hangs up on us.

"Hey are they here already?" Mini asked as everyone follows behind him.

"Lui, decided to leave without us" I said putting more cake in my mouth.

"And they're stuck in traffic so we'll probably be here a while." Evan said.

"God dammit, you know lets just get an uber, it's not worth it waiting for them." Tyler said 

"Why are you upset Tyler?" Evan asked him.

"He's just pissed on the fact that Marcel won him something from the games they had."

"Oh so your jealous Wildcat" I smirk.

"What?! Hell no! I'm not jealous of Marcel!"

"So, your saying you like Mini?" Droidd asked.

"Wait no, I mean I like Mini, but like not like you do with Evan, I mean I would like to like him like you do to Evan, I mean um" Wildcat was red as a tomato.

He left to use the restroom while Mini followed.

"So Uber?" I ask. Droidd nods and starts to load up the app on his phone.

Evan called Lui back and cancel our pick up.

"Our driver is gonna be here in 15" Droidd said.

~WildCat's pov~

I threw water onto my face, I was still kinda red. Grabbing a towel I dried my face. When I turn around I see Mini.

"AAAH! Creepy mother fucker!" I yelled at him.

"Tyler do you like me?"

"What?!"

"Do...you...like me?" He asked again, biting his lip.

"I-I- okay Craig, I've been having a small crush on you since a year ago, and I don't know why! It just, I feel weird " I couldn't even finish what I was about to say because...

He kissed me.

I kissed back until he stopped.

"was that just for me to shut up?" I ask grinning.

"Mostly yeah" he giggles.   
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

~back to Delirious pov~

MiniCat got out the restroom. Evan had his head on my shoulder as we waited. Then the car came. Well two of them actually. Droidd, Marcel, Mini, and Wildcat went in the truck, Evan and I went to the second one. I felt my phone buzz.

Droidd: enjoy your time with your man ;)

Me: fuck you XD

I sent it and put my phone away. Once the guy got in the freeway, we can feel the regret.   
Christ the traffic was horrible, we were literally bumper to bumper.

((A/N: it's not a lie but that's how the traffic has been so far ;~;))

We were chatting with our driver until he got a call. Evan puts his head on my shoulder again. I put my head on top of his and close my eyes.   
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
~Marcel's pov~

"I'm now thinking of not moving to L.A now." I told Lui.

"Same" Mini said.

"But you live here" Nogla said.

"Not for long remember my visa" he tells nogla.

"Well at least next year you'll stay forever" Tyler said.

"Yeah, and let me bunk with you until I can work with Simonés moving back and forth.

"Yeah and hear you two banging, no thanks" he laughs.

I roll my eyes. At one point we all fell asleep, then I felt someone grab my hand.

"Yo Marcel wake up" my eyes flutter as I see Delirious. I saw the everyone else was gone.

"Come on dude, this guy has to go"

I sigh, I get up and walk back to my cabin. I get in bed and check my phone   
12:34am   
I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep again.   
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
~Next Morning Evan's pov~

I wake up, I feel Delirious' arms around me, before even deciding to hug back I hear someone's phone go off.

"God fucking dammit Mini!" Tyler yelled as they left the room.

"I bet 10 that picture is gonna be everywhere in a matter of seconds." Delirious said.

"Deal"

I left him, to go shower. I turned on the water, and took off my clothes. Everything was okay until I hear someone slip in the shower with me.

"It's just me Evan"

"Delirious! The hell?" I asked.

"I'm not gonna do anything to you"   
"Unless you want me to" he said.

A shiver went up my spine.

"Besides I thought it would be better since, Cali's in a drought." He said washing his hair.

"What if I said yes to your offer?" I told him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so are you guys okay with another smut? should Evan say yes or no to the shower sex? you decide. *coughcoughbottomevancoughcough* man i think im getting sick


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got private votes for this and the answer was yes so enjoy I guess. Idk

~Evan's pov~

"hmmm?" Delirious asked as he washed off the soap from his hair.

"what about if I said yes to your offer?" I said again.

"i don't know are you ready?" he asked me.

He pins me against the wall, the water is getting colder but my body is getting warmer with Delirious pressing himself against me. He nibbles on my earlobe and grabs my junk.

"Are you okay with this Evan?"

"Mhmm" I softly moan as he starts to pump my cock.

"Didn't really think Evan was a badboy, wanting to have sex when all the guys can be outside hearing us" he said.

"Its fun to be a little d-dangerous Jonathan" I told him.

He's grinding against my body now that he stopped playing with me. I felt his cock get hard as it rubbed against mine. I wanted him now, I needed him now.

"Jonathan I n-need you"

"What was that?" he asked

"I fucking need you Jonny" I moaned a bit louder.

He smirks, he pushes me up against the wall, I wrap my legs around his waist as he slowly starts to enter me.

"AAaaaah" I groan.

"We can stop at any time Ev" he said.

"Mmmm No keep going" I said.

He slowly starts it off, its a literal pain in the ass for a moment, then I felt his cock hit my prostate.

"Fucking Hell"

"Found it" he smirked as he went faster.

"Jonathan Harder!" I yell out.

I dug my nails on his back, it felt way to good, and I was about to lose it when I felt his hand back on my cock.

My moans were getting louder.

"J-Jonathan"

"Evan" he moans, as he thrusts harder.

"Evan, fucking hell" he moans.

"Delirious, I'm gonna cum" I moaned.

"Evan say my name."

"Jonathan" I moaned softly

"louder" he huffs.

"Jonathan"

"Louder!" he yells, thrusting as hard as he could.

"JONATHAN!" I yelled out.

"EVAN!"

He came inside of me and rode out his orgasm moaning my name. I cummed hearing him. My legs were trembling.

He smirks as he turns off the water.

"Jonathan... help me" I said as I wrapped a towel around my waist.

I couldn't walk, my ass was hurting. He grabs my hand.

"Told you I was gonna make sure you wouldn't be able to walk." he said.

"shut up" I told him as my face went red.

When we got out no-one was out there, maybe they left?

We put on sweats and laid down on bed.

"Not bad for your first time" Jonathan told me.

"Same to you Jonny Boy" I told him.

We laid in silence for a bit.

"Evan... you know that I love you right?" He asked.

"Well yeah, w-why?" I asked. Was what just happened was pretty much pity sex?!

"Well I've dated before and I sort of end up breaking hearts because my partners usually end up thinking I just use them for sex, when really, sometimes I don't know how exactly to show my affection" he said mumbling the last few parts.

"To be honest, I like the way you show affection, I'm not really the type to be all over my boyfriend" I said shyly.

"Yeah but when I'm around you, I love being with you Evan, I love playing with you, talking with you, I feel like a possessive boyfriend now" he chuckles.

We hear knocks on the door.

"They left?"

"I guess" we heard Mini and Tyler.

They open the door.

"Oh great, the homosexuals are still here!" Tyler yells back.

"Where'd you guys go?" Delirious asked.

"We tried, emphasis on tried, to get you out the bathroom so we can shower, but all we heard was Evan yelling" Mini said.

"Oh uh"

"Don't even try explaining yourselves, I feel scarred for life now" Mini told us.

"Si te quedas calladita te ves más bonita" ((if you stay quiet you look more pretty)) Delirious said.

"What the fu"

"If Evan stayed quiet, you guys wouldn't realize anything, and if both of you stay quiet you'll look better" Delirious told Mini

"I stayed quiet,but then" Before I could say anything else Tyler covers Mini's ear.

"Stop scarring poor Mini"

"I ain't a fucking child Tyler" Mini told him.

"Technically you are Min, your 20, the rest of us are older than you by 3 years or more."

"Yeah your old enough to be my dad Delirious" he laughs.

Delirious got up, still in sweats but no shirt on.

~Delirious pov~

My nose and Mini's nose were touching, I smirk

"What was that mijo?" I told him, staring at him menacingly

"N-Nothing" he stutters.

I couldn't keep a straight face, I started to laugh.

"What?"

"I don't understand why you guys get scared at me, buts its just funny seeing your reactions." I giggle.

Mini shakes his head, "okay you know what? whatever and Vanoss when ever your ready to talk just tell me." Mini and Tyler left the room.

"Talk?"

"It was about our relationship, Mini's my brother from another mother Del, hes not gonna take your spot okay?"

"He better not" I laugh.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-Mini Ladd's pov-

"Ready to go?" I ask Evan.

"Yeah" he said

I was driving us to Starbucks with Lui's car.

"Imma get a Mochiato!!" I said in my best white girl voice, he laughs.

"Okay all in seriousness Evan are you and Delirious a thing finally?"

"After this morning, yes"

"So after sex?"

"Craig!"

"Look Evan, its none of my business to be in yours I just wanna make sure you don't get hurt"

"Why would you think that will happen?"

"Its one in a million Evan, and I'm taking that chance on the one." i told him as we got of the car and went inside.

"Well thanks for look out Min"

"Anytime, now are you ready to try a mochiato?!??!"

"Sure Mini, hit me with your best"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Oh so your cheating on me!" Tyler yells at me.

"No Tyler Baby" I laugh.

Evan and I came back with coffee and Tyler was making a fake scene.

"Hey where's Delorean?" I ask.

"He like locked himself inside the room I guess, I'll go check actually" Tyler left to the room.

Evan and I sat down on the couch. We were channel surfing.

"What do you mean One day?!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN TOMMOROW NIGHT?!?!" We heard Tyler yell.

Delirious walked out the room, "Look Tyler, I have to go tommorow night, I wish I could stay as long as possible, but I can't, my sister is already there, so are my parents, I'm the one keeping them behind"

"Come on dude, whats the worst that could happen?"

"You mean Hurricanes? and the fact that they are staying at a hotel where everyones uncomfortable and wish to be home already?!"

They turn to us, and Delirious' expression changes.

"You guys were back pretty quick"

"Your leaving already?" Evan asked.

"Puta Madre" Delirious mumbles. ((motherfucker))

"Look guys I don't want to leave but I have to, so I'm just gonna go pack" he left back into the room.

"Evan go talk to him."

"Tyler leave him alone, once Jonathan makes a desicion, he wont change it"

The room stays quiet, and Evan leaves to go check on Delirious. I saw Tyler roll his eyes and scoff.

"There two peas in a pod Ty, they know eachother like the back of their hands"

"I know" "kinda wish we were like that" he mumbled.

"Wait what?"

"Uh n-nothing Mini"

"Tyler you said something"

"Mini let it go"

"No seriously everytime we talk about H2OVanoss you get kinda weird and... Are you jealous?"

"WHAT?! NO- I don't like those two faggets, I just"

"Are you Jealous of their relationship?" I ask

He nods. I laugh.

"whats so funny?!"

"Tyler, if we start our relationship, I don't care if its secret or not, as long as I know you love me and you mean it then I'm okay because I love you" I told him.

"Really?"

"Really." I said, grabbing his chin and putting his lips against mine. It was a bit awkward when I saw Delirious giggling while he saw Tyler and I, but at the moment I didn't really care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what's chapter 23? I really want you to guess XD. It'll be up hopefully on Friday or Monday 12/11 or 12/14 Pacific standard time around 5pm. The chapter will go up before my finals that's for sure and as always guys.
> 
> ~stay fresh!~


	23. End

~Evan's pov~  
I tossed and turned while I was in bed. Delirious is leaving tomorrow night. We haven't even spent so much time together. I sigh and turn around, I see Delirious still on his phone.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"12:30am"

"Your not surprised that I'm still awake?"

"With the ways you've been tossing and turning, I'm surprised the guys haven't woken up"

"Fuck you" I chuckle.

"Promise?" He giggles.

He puts his phone down and wraps his arms around me.

"I'm sorry Evan" he said

"It's fine, I know what's going on, so I don't blame you" I said.

His arms tighten around me. "Te quiero mucho[i love you so much] Evan, I have no way of explaining it"

"je t'aime aussi" I told him back. [i love you too]

"You actually understood me?" He asked.

"Did you understand what I said?" I asked.

"Yeah French is a bit different from Spanish, but isn't that hard to learn"

"So I'm guessing you passed with a C in French"

"Fuck you Vanoss"

"Promise?" I laugh, he laughs too.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________[12:15pm]  
I didn't feel Delirious' arms around me in the morning. I woke up. I turn and saw Mini still asleep on the bed. The shower stops, entering is Delirious with just his boxers on.

"Levantate ((wake up))Evan, stop being lazy"

"peu importe ce que tu dis ((whatever you say))Jonathan" I threw him a pillow.

Mini groans.

"TYLER THEY'RE SPEAKING ALIEN!!" Mini yells putting the pillow over his head.

~Delirious pov~

Evan left to shower while I continued changing in the room.

"Dat ass" Mini giggles.

"THAT ASS IS MINE MINI!!" Evan yelled back.

I laughed, "you heard him Mini" I said putting on my shirt, it was a regular GreenDay shirt. Mini laughs.

I went outside and walked over to Lui's cabin, knocking on the door Nogla opens the door.

"Hey David, can I borrow the keys to the car for a bit?" Nogla gave me a confused look.

"Nogla! estas alli? [are you there?]" I asked.

"Yeah, just zoned out, why do you need the keys for?"

"I'm going to the market to buy some stuff"

"Let me come with you. Lui's been acting awkward, and it feels weird around the cabin"

"Aight, lets go"  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
{At The Super Market :D} [1:35pm]

"So why are you buying so many things?" Nogla asked me.

"Oh yeah, I'm leaving tonight" I said putting a bag of doritos in the cart

"YOUR WHAAA" Nogla yelled, dropping the potato chips.

"Chill Nogla we're in public!"

"Sorry, but why today? I dont leave until next week" he told me.

"I'm gonna explain to the rest of you at our final bonfire together then I take my trip, and go back home at Carolina" I sighed.

"Did you not like your stay?" he asked me.

"David I LOVED my stay, best desicion I've done in a while, but as usual things come up" I said pushing the cart to the alcohol aisle and grabbed a 24.

"I think were gonna need more than that" Nogla said.

"If you guys want more, you can, I ain't going to see my parents with a hangover" We chuckle.

Its nice to get out of the awkwardness.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
~David {Nogla}'s pov~ [2:50pm]  
I helped Delirious set up our mini camp around the cabins. The guys saw us later on as Delirious started up the fire.

"Whats going on?" Brian asked.

"Delirious has something important to say to everyone" I said

"Wow thanks Nogla, go tell everyone else while your at it"

"You never focking told me it was a secret!" I yelled back at him.

"Fight me Nogla" Delirious laughs.

"So do I, or?"

"No just stay inside Brian" I said back.

I went back inside my cabin afterwards, and grabbed my camera to vlog.

"So guys we have have Delirious here, getting ready to cook us tacos or something"

"Fuck you Nogla!" He yelled throwing burger buns at the camera.

"Ahh great now I gotta clean the focking lens, nice Delirious"

"whatever potato boy, either help me or call in one of the guys from my cabin."

"Yeah whatever" I said leaving him, I open the door of Delirious' cabin.

"EVAN! YOUR BOYFRIEND IS CALLING YOU!!" I yelled.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP NOGLA!!" WildCat yelled back at me from their mini kitchen.

"HIJO DE PUTA MADRE!!!" {son of a bitch}, Delirious yelled from outside.

"What did you do?" I said running to him.

"I fucking burned myself como un pendejo! {like an idiot}" he said showing his left palm being red.

"Jesus Christ" Delirious mumbles.

"What happened?" Evan asked.

"Delirious burned himself"

"Pero como pendejo!" he yells at himself. {like an idiot}

"Veux tu un bisou pour te sentir mieux?' {do you want a kiss to feel better?}

"Yes" Delirious answers Evan.

Evan goes over and kissed his palm, and then his cheek.

"Better?"

"Yeah" Delirious answers as his cheeks go red

"HA! Gaaaaaaaaayyyy!" Marcel yells from our cabin.

"Yeah guys we get it, your best friends" I told them, we laugh.

"Mind getting me some ointment or something?" Delirious asks Evan.

"I'll be back in a bit, Nogla make sure Delirious doesn't burn his other hand" Evan said leaving as Delirious flipped him off with his right hand.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

~Delirious pov~  
"Jesus Christ Delirious, what the hell did you do to these burgers?! they taste fucking amazing" Mini told me biting into his second burger.

Everyone was settling in, eating and chilling. My hand was feeling better, now just for another reveal.  
5:50pm.

"Okay so guys around 11, I'm leaving tonight." I said really fast.

Lui started to choke on his burger. Marcel gave him the heimlick.

"Why so early?" Droidd asked.

"Well everything caught up with me, so tonight I'm leaving" I took a sip of the Modelo[

"Look guys the past few days I've spent here was the best, I loved finally hanging out with you guys in real life, and if I could stay longer I would, but i got paperwork, and my dog Jackson, has been with Luke a little too long if you ask me." I said.  
They look at me, I felt a bit of anxiety with all their eyes on me. Especially Evan's only a few days in a relationship and I'm leaving, just great idiot.

Lui stands up.

"Look guys Im talking kinda for myself, but it was amazing having you here Jonathan, I loved the fact that I finally got to meet this crazy clown, it sucks that your leaving but I get it, we all usually have something to do. So if anything cheers Delirious and Goodluck!" Lui put his hand around me as we all took a chug of our beer.

"Thanks Lui means alot"

"So are you going to be hidden again?" Moo asked me.

I sat down next to Evan,"I plan on going to Pax next year or maybe go to Comic Con in New York, it isn't that far" I said.

"Let us know, it fun hanging with you Delirious, in irl and online" WildCat said with a mouthful of burger.

Nogla decided to piss of Mini to take out the awkward silence.

"Nogla I swear to God stop!" Mini yelled at him.

Nogla smirks and continues to smack his lips, making the noise that kills Mini from the inside.

"NOGLAAAAAAAA!" Mini screamed throwing his burger to the ground.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO MY BURGER!!!"

Everyone laughs as Nogla fake cries about the burger.

"I'll get you another Nogla" I got up, and so did Evan.

"So what time does your flight leave?" Evan asked me.

"At 12:15, so I got like 5 or 6 hours left" I told him after I put Nogla's new Burger on a plate and gave it to him.

"So when we get back to youtube are you guys gonna officialiy tell everyone about your relationship?"

"I don't know actually" Evan said.

"Well let me tell you guys, especially on tumblr, like literally our fandom, they just broke."

"What the hell do you mean Mini?" Marcel asked him.  
Mini takes out his phone an opens up an app.

"Okay so like, when Delirious showed his face, everyone freaked out, but I guess a fan found them kissing while waiting in line back at Six Flags and..." Mini shows how the only thing on tumblr was just the kissed they shared while waiting in line.

"I told you they work fast" Evan punched me playfully.

"So yes? no?"

Evan and I looked at eachother. "I think we should keep it kinda secret, so it doesn't look like anything changes"

"So basically we just act like this week never happened?" Terrioser said.

"Kinda like that, but we just act stupid and be like we have no clue whats going on"

"Until you have the balls to tell everyone?" Mini asked me.

I shrugged, "Basically" Evan said.

"Operation Bigfoot starts when we go back to playing guys" WildCat chuckles

_________{Excuse me for being small and lazy XD}______________________________________________________________________________________________{11:35}_______

~Still Jonathan's pov~  
"Don't go Delirious" Marcel whines, as he fake cries while hugging me.  
Lui, Nogla, and Evan are going over to drop me off at the airport. I had bro-hugged everyone except Marcel, he was being over-dramatic. Evan put my luggage in the trunk, this is it Jonathan. I get in the car, and put down the window and waved to the guys. Evan sat beside me as we drove off, he put his head on my shoulder. Nogla plays around with the radio to find a station and leaves it there. 11:45 pm. The song on the station changes, and I felt like it was perfect timing.

{Amber-311} {3rd person pov}

Jonathan nods his head as the song slowly starts. He gets up and looks at Evan's face that was being illuminated by the street lights that pass by. 

Brainstorm, take me away from the norm'  
I've got to tell you something  
This phenomenon, I had to put it in a song  
And it goes like

[Evan is a bit confused, but Jonathan smiles.]

Whoa amber is the color of your energy  
Whoa shades of gold display naturally

[Evan smiles]

You want to know what brings me here  
You glide through my head, blind to fear  
And I know I

Whoa amber is the color of your energy  
Whoa shades of gold display naturally

[Evan's face glows red as Lui and Nogla watch them from the window.]

Whoa amber is the color of your energy  
Whoa shades of gold display naturally

You live too far away  
Your voice rings like a bell anyway  
Don't give up your independence  
Unless it feels alright  
Nothing good comes easily  
Sometimes you've got to fight

[Jonathan sang as Evan kissed his lips as the song goes on]

Whoa amber is the color of your energy  
Whoa shades of gold display naturally

Lost a thousand ships in my heart so easy  
Still it's fine from afar  
And you know that

Whoa  
Brainstorm  
Take me away from the norm'  
Whoa  
I've got to tell you something

The car stops for a bit.

"Delirious we're almost there" Lui said.

"I'mma go down with him, just find a spot to park" Evan said.

They stop and Evan helps Delirious with his luggage. Lui and Nogla leave to find a spot to wait for Evan. 11:58pm.

"Evan we don't have a lot of time together right now, and I"

Evan shuts Jonathan up with his lips against his, Jonathan takes over the kiss, sliding his tongue in Evan's mouth. Evan squeezes his hand. They let go of each other.

"I plan to see you soon babe" Jonathan said.

"I hope so" Evan told him.

"I'll call you when I get there, Te quiero" Jonathan said kissing his cheek.

"je t'aime aussi" Evan said.

Jonathan runs off to get to his plane. Making it by a minute. He gets in and sits down on his seat. 12:25am.   
________________________________________________________________________________

"Jonathan!" Jenny yells as she sees her brother. She runs over and gives him a quick squeeze.

"Hey I made it finally"

"Sorry to cut your vacation short" she said.

"I talk to those guys everyday Jen, you don't have to worry about it" he said

"Where are the kids?"

"With mom and dad, and they wanna tell you something" she said

"What now?"

"Don't worry it's great news okay?" She said opening the trunk of the rental car.

"Here put my phone and wallet in your purse I'm gonna call someone right now" Jonathan said closing the trunk.

"Who?"

"Dini"

"Wait what?"

"Sorry Jenny, it was an inside joke about one of the videos"

"Ookay anyways who are you calling?" Jennifer asked as Jonathan started up the car.

"Yeah, call Vanoss real quick" he said.

Jennifer opens up her brother's phone and calls in 'Vanoss'. It rings three times, no answer. It went to voicemail.

"Hey babe I made it finally, just wanted to check in, and I'll be home soon, love you" Jonathan hangs up.

"Who's Vanoss Jonny?" Jenny smirks.

"Um uh my um" Jonathan stays quiet.

"Is it the guy that you play a lot with, the one that always has your phone?"

"Shut up Jenny"

"Is it your Boyfriend?!" She giggles.

"Shut the fuck up Jenny!" Jonathan giggles.

"Don't worry Delirious, your little secret is safe with me" she said.

"I really hate you"

"Love you too little brother" she laughs, Jonathan looks at her.

"What?"

"Your laugh, it's starting to sound similar to mine"

"I'm not a creepy clown Delirious" she sticks her tongue out.

"Yeah and I'm the immature one" I said as I turn the car.   
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Tio!" The kids yell as Jonathan enters the room.

"Hey guys, my god it's hot in here" Jonathan said.

"Mommy lets go to Xochomil!" Carlos said.

"Carlos, we're not on vacation, we have to do work"

"I'll take them if you want, we'll come back before dark" Jonathan told his older sister.

"Mmmmm okay, everyone change" Their mother said.

"Hi mom, dad" Jonathan said a little salty.

"come on let's go!" Jenny said as Marcos took the kids to change clothing. They were going to a water park.   
Jonathan starts to change while taking off his shirt, Evan calls him.

"Hello?" Jonathan said putting his phone on speaker to continue changing

"Hey! Sorry I didn't answer, Mini took my phone and was tweeting some weird shit"

"Fucking asshole, yeah so I made it"

"Are you gonna fix your relationship?" He asked.

"I hope we do..." Jonathan couldn't finish his sentence.

"Jonathan, qué te paso?(what happened?)" his mother and sister asked him.

"What? Qué tengo? (What do I have?)"

"Jonathan you have scratch marks all over your back" Jenny said.

"Oh fuck" Evan said over the phone.

"Um it's a long story" Jonathan told them.

"Yeah a whole week story" Evan laughed.

"Shut the fu.... Up Evan!!" Jonathan giggles.

"Actually I think Marcel is calling me I have to go Delirious"

"Evan leave me I swear I'mma go to Canada or where ever you are and kick your arse"

"Arse? When have you ever used that?"

"Vanoss! shut the FU.. Up" Jonathan started to say not wanting to cuss so much in front of his parents or the kids.

"Bye Delirious, looove you"

"Love you too freaking arse hole" Jonathan told him back as he hung up.

His mother looks at him. Jonathan shrugs and smiles weakly.

"It's a long story"

Word count: 2,601

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias you guys for reading this pretty crap writing, Gracias! Thank you! Thank you for continue reading this story, Im only a writer in training and the kudos and comments and hits, do mean a lot to me so thank you guys.  
> and as always  
> ~Stay Fresh~  
> ~Kassandra


	24. 23.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on many projects. just wanted to give you the old ending for this story, this ending isn't "canon" to this story :))

"Evan we don't have a lot of time together right now, and I"

Evan shuts Jonathan up with his lips against his, Jonathan takes over the kiss, sliding his tongue in Evan's mouth. Evan squeezes his hand. They let go of each other.

"I plan to see you soon babe" Jonathan said.

"I hope so" Evan told him.

"I'll call you when I get there, Te quiero" Jonathan said kissing his cheek.

Jonathan grabbed his bag and was about to run off until Evan grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to him.

"Evan, Babe I have to go,"

"Y-you can't," he said biting his lip.

"Evan, come on, I have to," Jonathan told him, trying to get away from Evan's grip.

"Ne nous laisse pas," {please don't leave us}

"Us?" Was that a mistranslation?

Jonathan pulled away from Evan. He grabbed his bags and left the crying man alone. Entering the plane he heard crying.... Familiar crying.

Before sitting at his seat, he turns to a man, comforting his youngest niece.

"What the hell?" He sat down on his seat.

His phone started to buzz, full of messages from his friends missing him. He ignored it for a while as the plane took off. He saw one message from Marcel.

Don't die idiot.

Die? What the hell...

Soon he started to get light headed. And couldn't see straight.

He tried keeping his breathing at a regular pace, but couldn't.

He breathed hard as the plane started getting turbulence.

Trying to calm himself down, he orders a cup a water to drink. Trying to regulate his breathing. 

 

"Attention everyone, please strap on your seat belts, we will be experiencing more turbulence."

Jonathan hears the click of his belt.

.

.

.

.

Too late. 

As soon as he hears the click the plane starts going down, faster and faster. Children were crying, people were freaking out as the oxygen masks fell in front of them. Jonathan's eyes were wide open as the plane kept falling. The lights flickered and a city was seen. As the nose of the plane touched the streets, he shuts his eyes, everything is black.

.

.

.

"EVAN!" Jonathan shouts as he jumps up from the medical bed. His heart was pounding, breathing heavily. He looked around, his family was there, Luke and the rest of the guys.

"W-what happened? D-did I survive?" 

"If you're talking about losing blood Mr. Dennis then yes, your friends brought you here late at night on the 5th of July, you never woke up." The doctor told him.

"W-WHAT?! I WAS DREAMING THIS WHOLE FUCKING TIME?!" He yells. 

"For a few weeks actually," he told him.

"What the hell happened?"

"Jonny, do you remember when you broke the cup in your in hand?" Jenny asked him.

"y-yeah," he gulped.

"Well, there was still a shard stuck inside your hand, and when you and Evan came back from Six Flags... you never woke up,"

Jonathan looks at his friends and they nod. 

"Evan carried you out, until blood started dripping from your hand, and I'm pretty sure you don't bleed once a month." Tyler told me.

"So we ended up taking you to the hospital and we've been here for a month now, waiting," Lui said.

He took a minute to take things in. Or a day actually, because he passed out again as the monitor started to beep faster. 

___________________________________________________________________________________

~Evan's pov~

I stayed at the hospital with Delirious' sister as everyone started to go home. They talked for a while.

"I should really get back home, I need to get back home to my kids, it was nice talking to you Van- Evan," she said shaking his hand.

"Same to you, and I don't mind you calling me Vanoss," He smiles

"Hey, I'm married,"

"And I got a boyfriend, so no worries," They laugh. 

Jenny heads home, while Evan goes to Delirious' room one final time for the night.

Slowly opening the door, he sees Delirious sleeping peacefully in the dimly lit area. He grabs a chair and sits next to his bed. 

"Hey you idiot, you slept for a month now, so I dont expect you to be tired while we're recording,"

"Or actually keep being tired, so we can stay in bed forever,"

"Like we did in my dream?" Delirious told me. 

I made an inhuman sound and fell off my chair as he told me that. His laughter filled the room. I smiled and got back up.

"You little shit," I chuckle. 

"Well I thought it was rude not to talk back to you so," I shook my head.

"So, what did we do in DreamLand?"

"Meh, cuddle, fuck, and fight for a minute,"

"The fuck part explains your random moanings when I was here last time," I smirk.

"But fight?"

"I got a call that I had to leave our little vacation soon, so we had a small fight, and ended up cuddling again... but I don't know where my head got you speaking French,"

"Probably when I came in and talked to you in that language because I didn't want the guys knowing about every little thing I love about you,"

"Gay"

"So are you"

"I know holy shit," we laugh again.

"I hate my temper,"

"You have a temper?" 

"Alright listen here hijo de tu puta madre*, I do...." I cut him off by kissing his lips. Chapped, but still the same ones I love to feel against mine. [*Son of a bitch]

"Calladita me veo mas bonita?" he asked me[with being quiet I look more beautiful?]

"Nah, I love you loud, especially in the bedroom." I told him.

"Trust me, you'll be on your knees for me Evan,"

"I'd like that actually,"

He smirks at me, and grabs me by my collar. 

"Good, because I wanna make sure you won't be able to walk for a while." He whispers into my ear.

I can't wait until he gets out.

~End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: if you ARE STILL CONFUSED then READ THIS:  
> Now Originally I was planning to make this the ending for the book, but I decided not to, because I was afraid of becoming Satan. With that being said, this ISN'T the actual ending, just something I wanted to share with yall
> 
> and as always
> 
> !Stay Fresh!
> 
> ~Kassandra


End file.
